La guerre est terminée
by FunyFanFicgirl
Summary: Quand le prussien arrive dans la demeure de Russia après sa défaite il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il allait vivre un tel enfer... Alors que son frère lui manque il doit supporter les sautes d'humeurs du russe et son attitude plus qu'inquiétante. Lithuania saura peut-être l'aider dans son cauchemar? Rus/Prus ! :)
1. Chapter 1: Bienvenue en Russie

**La guerre est terminée**

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue en Russie

La deuxième guerre mondiale était terminée, mon frère et moi avions perdu et l'Allemagne était désormais découpée en deux par le rideau de fer. Lors de notre séparation j'avais conclu avec les Alliés que Ludwig irait avec America. Il était hors de question que mon petit frère aille avec ce malade communiste. Je m'étais donc désigné sous le regard affligé de Ludwig et sous les pleurs de Feliciano.

Le voyage avait duré longtemps et mon dos me faisait horriblement souffrir. Les dégâts de la guerre avaient eu d'énormes répercussions sur mon physique mais je ne laissais rien paraître de peur que le russe profite de ma faiblesse.

Nous avions passé le portail de la demeure Braginsky avec Lithuania. Toris était quelqu'un de très aimable et c'est avec de grands sourires qu'il m'expliquait l'histoire de la famille de Russia. Malheureusement même ses attentions, si douce en ces temps de post-guerre, me laissèrent indifférents. La perte de mon armée, mes villes dévastées et la séparation de mon frère m'avait enlevé toute combativité. J'étais las de tout ça et j'aspirais juste à quelques moments de tranquillité. Mais je savais que le pire restait à venir, j'étais coincé avec la nation la plus sadique de tous les temps dans un pays inconnu et horriblement froid.

Toris et moi parcourions les immenses jardins dans une des voitures de Russia pour se rendre chez ce dernier.

-Tu sais Gilbert, ça va bien se passer… Russia traite toujours ses invités avec le plus grands respect et même si vous étiez ennemis dans le passé…

-Non Lithuania… Je ne suis pas un invité. Je suis un prisonnier. Dis-je fatigué.

Il se contenta de m'envoyer un regard triste puis se détourna pour regarder le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Il savait que j'avais raison et c'est bien pour cela qu'il n'ajoutait rien. Cependant je trouvais ses tentatives de réconforts intéressantes, je pourrais peut-être apprendre quelque chose d'utile sur Russia ? Je pourrais me servir de ces informations contre lui et… Non… Je ne veux plus me battre... Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille.

En lâchant un soupir je vis au loin un grand champ de tournesol qui s'étalait sur toute la partie droite du jardin. En voyant mon intérêt Toris m'expliqua que Russia l'avait fait planter avant la guerre pour que les fleurs de tournesols fleurissent lorsqu'il reviendrait victorieux.

-Comment savait-il qu'il gagnerait la guerre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il s'est levé un matin et a ordonné qu'on engage les meilleurs jardiniers et paysagistes pour avoir le plus beau champ de tournesols du pays. Et le lendemain il partait pour aider le front de l'Est en Europe. Me répondit-il le regard vague. Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés.

En descendant de la voiture je découvris une énorme bâtisse avec une porte qui faisait au moins trois mètres de hauteur. Un escalier en marbre blanc permettait d'accédait à l'entrée et plusieurs piliers nous entouraient. Sous mon regard surprit, Lithuania m'avertis que ce n'était que le début et m'invita à le suivre. L'intérieur était encore plus luxueux, de nombreux tableaux jonchaient les murs et je n'avais jamais vu un plafond aussi haut.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre, elle est au premier étage. Tu as une salle de bains à disposition et tu as vu sur le champ de tournesol. Me dit-il en me souriant. Russia a insisté pour que ta chambre se trouve à côté de la sienne.

-Super… Au moins je ne suis pas dans un cachot… Dis-je en grognant.

Lithuania ne souleva pas mon ton ironique et pris la tête de la marche. L'escalier comportait des centaines de marches dont la montée me fatiguait. Arrivé au bout, Toris continua la visite sans remarquer ma légère faiblesse. J'étais horriblement essoufflé et j'avais l'impression que ma poitrine allait exploser mais, reprenant lentement ma respiration, je continuais tout de même et le suivi. Après un petit moment où nous parcourions les couloirs, il s'arrêta devant une porte.

-Voilà ta chambre. Je te laisse tranquillement t'installer et te reposer.

-Comment ça m'installer ? Je n'ai aucune affaire, vous m'avez même pas laissé le temps de prendre quelque chose ! Lui répondais-je en colère.

-Il y a tous le nécessaire dans les armoires et dans la salle de bain…

Toris paraissait assez gêné et fuyait mon regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il m'ouvrit la porte et me pria silencieusement d'entrer. Je le regardais encore quelques secondes puis m'exécutas, je passai le seuil de la porte en soupirant pour découvrir mon nouveau chez moi. La chambre était grande et lumineuse, d'immenses rideaux rouges encadraient les fenêtres ce qui donnait à la pièce un côté luxueux. Un énorme lit était placé à gauche, lui aussi rouge, et quelques fauteuils trônaient au fond de la pièce près d'une cheminée qui paraissait très vieille. Tout d'un coup j'entendis quelques bruits métalliques et en effet lorsque je me retournais Toris avait disparu, la porte était fermée. Avec colère je courus vers celle-ci et essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès.

-Excuse-moi Gilbert mais Russia veux absolument que je t'enferme à clef. Je suis désolé…

-Comment ose tu enfermer mon awesome moi ! Criais-je.

-Je reviendrais pour le dîner…

-Non attend ! Reviens !

J'étais fou de rage, je déteste être enfermé comme un oiseau en cage ! J'avais raison, je ne suis peut-être pas dans une cellule mais cela reste une prison dorée.

-Toris ! Reviens ! TORIS !

Je ne recevais aucune réponse, je restais seul entouré dans le silence le plus complet. Je commençais même à regretter le bruit de la guerre, avec ses canons et ses tirs. Ici le silence m'étouffait, j'avais comme un poids sur les épaules et alors que quelques vertiges me prenaient je me mis à penser à mon frère. J'espérais juste que l'américain le traitait bien, il ne méritait pas d'être punit… Alors que moi j'avais collaboré, j'avais tué des milliers d'innocents. Je devrais être dans une prison, et non dans une luxueuse chambre à me plaindre de mes états d'âmes…

Epuisé je m'assis sur le lit, il était encore tôt, je devrais me reposer pour ce soir. Peut-être que je verrais ce demeuré de communiste au dîner… J'enlevais donc mes chaussures et ma chemise pour être torse nu et m'allongea sur le lit. Les draps étaient doux et en quelques minutes je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Je me réveillais trois heures plus tard avec la tête dans le sac et le dos en miette, les siestes ne me réussissent pas... En me mettant en position assise j'essayais de me détendre pour le dîner de ce soir mais mon corps refusait catégoriquement de se relâchait. Mes muscles étaient tendus et mon estomac noué, à croire que j'appréhendais mon face à face avec le russe. Comme si j'avais peur ! Moi ! L'awesome Gilbert ! Et puis, peut-être qu'il ne sera même pas là.

Cependant un détail me perturbait… J'examinais la pièce un peu plus précisément mais je ne trouvais pas pourquoi j'étais autant dérangé. Je me levis en quête de cette chose, de ce détail qui avait changé. Debout au milieu de la pièce je regardais partout quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-C'est Toris. Je peux entrer ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix… Lui répondis-je.

Il entra lentement, presque avec méfiance, et se planta devant moi avec un air surpris.

-Quoi ?

Le rouge lui monta au joues et il détourna le regard, gêné. Tout de suite je compris que j'avais oublié de me rhabiller. En allant vers mon lit pour remettre ma chemise je lui dit :

-Oh c'est bon ! Je sais que je suis awesome et que je suis le mec le plus sexy de la planète mais quand même… Pas la peine de rougir comme une fillette.

Il ne me répondit pas et resta le regard braqué sur le mur d'en face avec le visage fermé. Au moment où je remis ma chemise je compris le détaille qui m'échappait de tout à l'heure. Je restais quelques minutes interdis devant mon lit. On pouvait voir la trace sur les draps ou je m'étais allongé mais le problème n'était pas là. A côtés, sur la deuxième place du lit double, il y avait aussi une trace. Le tissu était froissé et on pouvait facilement deviner la forme d'une personne. Je pâlis et alla de l'autre côté du lit et en effet, en touchant, on sentait le renfoncement du matelas. Quelqu'un avait dormis ici.

-Gilbert ?

Reprenant mes esprit je me tournis vers Lithuania et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Nous sommes seuls ici ? Demandais-je un peu trop fort.

-Euh… Oui… Pourquoi?

-Je… Non rien.

Rapidement je rajustais mes vêtement et alla faire quelques pas un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Comment une personne aurait pu dormir avec moi. C'est impossible, je l'aurais entendu et puis la porte était fermée à clef. Je divague c'est tout… J'ai dû changer de position pendant mon sommeil et dormir pendant quelques temps de l'autre côté du lit. Toris repris comme si de rien n'était d'un ton neutre.

-Je viens te chercher. Tu vas manger avec Russia ce soir.

-Bien. Lui dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il me regarda hésitant puis fis un pas vers moi. Plusieurs fois il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques choses mais rien ne sortait. Je continuais de marcher à travers la pièce, cela me déstressait et me permettait de mieux réfléchir. Toris s'approcha de moi et mis sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce qui t'arrive à toi et à ton frère. Mais je peux t'aider. Je connais Russia, je connais ses réactions et ce qu'il faut faire pour lui plaire. Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis Gilbert...

-Qui te dit que je veux lui plaire ?

Je lui lançais un de mes plus beaux regards noirs puis enleva la main qui avait mis sur mon épaule.

-Je suis l'awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. Je suis la Prusse et si les autres ne m'aiment pas, c'est leurs problèmes.

Toris soupira puis me pria de le suivre. Je quittais la chambre et lui emboita le pas d'une démarche assurée. Ce que je venais de dire m'avais remonté le morale, j'avais peut-être était vaincu mais je restais le même, et ce n'était pas un russe qui allait me dicter ce que je dois faire.

Lithuania me conduisis dans une grande salle au rez-de-chaussée. Dehors il faisait déjà nuit, de nombreuses lumières étaient alors allumées et rendaient les pièces chaleureuses. Toris me laissa devant une gigantesque porte et me pria d'entrer. C'est donc seul que je découvris la pièce, comme le reste du bâtiment le plafond était très haut et des dizaines de portes fenêtres étaient placées un peu partout. Une table trônait au milieu de la salle, les couverts étaient déjà mis et j'aperçus qu'il n'y en avait que deux. Génial… J'allais manger en tête à tête avec l'autre taré…

Alors que je m'approchais de la table j'entendis une porte grincer à ma gauche.

-Bonsoir mon ami ! Alors ma maison te plaît ?

Rapidement, je fis volte-face et planta mon regard dans les yeux de l'homme qui me retenait prisonnier. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre il était aussi beaucoup plus costaud. Il s'approcha lentement de moi jusqu'à que nous soyons séparés de justes quelques centimètre. Son sourire me narguait et le voir aussi joyeux me mettait de plus en plus en colère. En me regardant de haut il haussa les sourcils et repris la parole.

-Eh bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ce serait bien dommage… Me dit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Je remarquai subitement qu'il ne portait pas son manteau d'ordinaire. Il avait un simple pull noir et le fait de le voir aussi décontracté me mettait mal à l'aise. Son attitude était bien trop familière à mon gout, je préférais la relation officielle et militaire que nous nous étions créés. Je ne répliquais pas à sa pique, préférant rester neutre. Et puis c'est quoi ce sous-entendus ?

-Je dois avouer que ma toute nouvelle prison est impressionnante, je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de goût. Dis-je d'un ton ironique.

Il me sourit et passa à côté de moi. Je le sentais me frôler le dos ce qui me donna la chair de poule et quelques frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Il me répondit, toujours avec sa voix joueuse.

-Allons Gilbert, ne sois pas aussi antipathique ! Je fais tout pour te mettre à l'aise, tu devrais me remercier.

La colère montait peu à peu mais j'essayais de rester le plus calme possible.

-Je t'offre mon hospitalité et les services de Toris. Estime-toi heureux petit prussien. Je pourrais te mettre dans une cage sordide et te torturer pendant des heures ! Ria-t-il.

Sa voix me mettait hors de moi, comment pouvait il me dire ça ? Ma passivité et ma lassitude d'après-guerre s'étaient dissipées, je voulais combattre, je voulais le combattre. Jamais je ne me soumettrais à ce type. Il était toujours derrière moi et je lui répondis sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

-Te remercier de quoi espèce de connard communiste ? D'être devenu ton esclave ? De m'avoir offert une superbe chambre ? Je ne suis pas une putain ! On ne m'achète pas avec…

Alors que je criais mon indignation Russia se colla à moi et mis ses main sur mes épaules. Plus aucuns mots ne sortaient de ma bouche, j'étais comme bloqué. Mon rythme cardiaque avait doublé et je sentais mon visage surchauffer. Il plaça sa bouche à quelques millimètres de mon oreille et me murmura d'une voix tout à fait différente de tout à l'heure :

- Ecoute-moi bien petit… Ici tu es dans ma maison. Si tu m'insulte encore une fois je me ferais la joie de t'utiliser comme la ''putain'' que je viens, je te le rappelle, d'acquérir de droit. Souffla-t-il d'une voix froide.

Son ton avait changé et je me rendis compte à quel point le russe était lunatique. Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre j'avais peur pour moi. La décoration de la pièce que je trouvais, il y a quelques minutes, majestueuse me sembla sordide. Un silence se fit dans la pièce, je n'entendais que le vent qui soufflait fort dehors et les battements de mon cœur.

Etant à quelques millimètres de moi je sentais son horrible odeur, une odeur de vodka. Il resserra ses mains sur mes épaules et je commençais à sentir la douleur se rependre dans mes muscles.

-Tu as compris ?

Je ne voulais pas parler de peur qu'il entende ma voix trembler. Mais lorsque je sentis ses mains descendre petit à petit pour se rendre sur ma taille je lui répondis le plus vite possible.

-Oui oui! J'ai compris…

Il me lâcha tellement subitement que je perdis l'équilibre quelques instants. Lorsque je me retournai pour lui faire face, son sourire innocent avait refait surface et le russe de tout à l'heure avait disparu.

-Bien ! Maintenant que les choses sont claires nous pouvons manger ! Me dit-il tout joyeux. J'ai fait en sorte que le dîner ne soit que des spécialités de chez moi. Comme ça tu pourras goûter ma merveilleuse cuisine !

Son naturel me décontenançait. Comment pouvait-il changer de personnalité en si peu de temps ? C'est ainsi que nous nous installâmes à table, lui de très bonne humeur et moi avec la peur au ventre. Les plats se succédaient les uns après les autres, je prenais de tout pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Pendant ce temps il n'arrêtait pas de me parler. Je ne lui répondais que par ''Oui'' ou par ''Non'' mais cela le satisfaisait et c'était l'essentiel. J'appris alors que le monde était en reconstruction et quand je voulu prendre des nouvelles des autres nations il ne me répondit simplement pas.

La fin du dîner approchait et lorsqu'il me demanda si j'avais appréciait les plats de son pays j'hésitais quelques secondes. C'est alors que je vis son regard, ses yeux appartenaient à l'autre russe et il me défiait de le désobéir. J'avalais ma salive difficilement puis lui répondis par l'affirmative. Son regard s'éclaira et il se leva pour prendre congé en souriant. Il appela Toris et au moment d'ouvrir la porte pour partir il me regarda une dernière fois et me souhaita un ''bonne nuit'' des plus effrayant.

Je restais seul quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Lithuania arrive et me reconduise à ma chambre en silence. Pendant tout le trajet il garda son regard braqué au sol et ne m'adressa pas la parole. Une fois arrivé il m'enferma à clef comme précédemment et partit sans rien dire.

Il faisait nuit et lorsque je regardais par la fenêtre je ne voyais presque rien, juste vaguement le champ de tournesol et il me semblait même voir quelques mouvements au loin. Surement le vent. Il était tard et je me demandait si Russia dormait déjà. D'après Toris sa chambre se trouvait à côté de la mienne.

Il faut absolument que je parte d'ici, même si je dois braver l'hiver je m'échapperai. Je ne peux pas rester enfermer avec ce psychopathe et t'en pis si je me fais choper. Au souvenir du russe, de ses mains posées sur mes épaules et de son regard, je frémis. Non. Je ne dois absolument pas me faire choper.

Je pris une douche bien chaude puis m'habilla de tous les vêtements que je trouvais dans l'armoire. S'il fallait affronter le froid autant être préparé, je porter deux pantalons, deux chemise sous un gros pull rouge et lorsque j'entendis le vent souffler je repris une deuxième écharpe. Il fallait maintenant que je crochète la serrure, malheureusement je n'avais rien sur moi pour m'aider.

Je fis le tour de la pièce plusieurs fois pour trouver quelque chose et au bout de quelques minutes je trouvas mon bonheur. Ma lime à ongle entrait parfaitement dans la serrure et avec toute l'expérience acquise pendant les guerres de mon enfance la porte ne me résistât pas longtemps.

Discrètement, j'ouvris l'ouvrit et fis passer ma tête dans l'encadrement pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne. J'avais la boule au ventre, je n'imaginais même pas mon châtiment si le communiste m'attraper. Le couloir était vide mais je remarquais très vite que c'était bien trop sombre pour que je m'aventure sans lumière. Rapidement, je retourné vers mon lit pour prendre dans la table de chevet la lampe de poche que j'avais remarqué tout à l'heure puis après revérification me lança, torche en main, dans les couloirs.

Je transpirais beaucoup à cause de la couche de vêtement que j'avais sur le dos ainsi que le stress qui montait peu à peu. A chaque détour de couloirs je m'apprêter à voir surgir le russe mais rien ne se produisit. Je fus très heureux d'avoir ma petite lampe de poche car l'obscurité était totale.

Arrivant à l'escalier je descendis sur la pointe des pieds chaque marche. Une à une et le plus discrètement possible, je descendais, et j'avais l'effroyable impression que cet escalier n'en finissait pas. J'essayer de retenir ma respiration trop bruyante à mon goût mais mon cœur battait bien trop vite pour pouvoir me calmer.

J'étais arrivé au milieu de l'escalier quand tout d'un coup ma lampe se coupa. Je commençais à paniquer. Mort de trouille je frappais de plus en plus fort sur cette satanée torche mais rien à faire, elle restait éteinte. Précipitamment j'allais vers le bord de l'escalier pour me tenir à la rambarde et continuer mon chemin.

Mais à peine quelques marches descendus j'entendis un craquement derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et essaya de distinguer quelque chose mais l'obscurité rendait toutes mes tentatives impossible. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal et commençais à regretter ma fuite nocturne. Le silence était revenu mais mon calme, lui, m'avait abandonné. Lentement, comme si chacun de mes mouvements faisait un bruit monstrueux, je me retournais pour poursuivre ma descente.

Dans un soupir j'arrivais enfin en bas de l'escalier mais je n'osais pas me retourner de peur d'apercevoir Russia. Chaque ombre faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure, j'avais l'horrible sensation de voir le russe partout.

Je me rendis à la porte d'entrée et essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était aussi fermée à clef. Il fallait s'y attendre. Quel idiot ! J'avais oublié ma lime à ongle dans ma chambre… Et pas question de repartir la chercher ! J'avais eu déjà assez de mal à descendre ce putain d'escalier.

Je devrais essayer de trouver une autre porte, il y en a surement une qui mène vers l'extérieur. Et puis au pire que pourrais la défoncer d'un coup de pied, celle de l'entrée était bien trop imposante pour moi. Je risquais de me briser quelque chose et d'alerter les autres.

C'est dans l'obscurité la plus totale que je partis en quête d'une autre sortie. J'essayais une dernière fois de refaire marcher ma lampe mais pas moyen. Elle restait éteinte. Je ne voyais pratiquement rien, juste quelques contours de portes ou de fenêtres.

M'engageant dans un long couloir, et n'ayant aucun visuel, je longeais les murs pour ne pas être trop désorienté dans le noir. Même si je marchais le plus discrètement possible j'avais l'impression que chacun de mes pas résonnaient à travers toute la demeure. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort. Ma situation actuelle me fit penser que cela faisait un certain temps que je n'avais pas ressentis toute ces sensations, cette adrénaline. En fait c'est depuis la fin de la guerre. Eh bien je devais bien avouer que cela me manquait un petit peu, et alors que je continuais à marcher dans l'obscurité une question me vint. Est-ce que la Prusse se relèvera-t-elle un jour ?

Tout en essayant de chasser mes doutes je sentis une odeur étrange. Je m'arrêtais un instant pour déterminer quel était ce parfum, il était bien trop fort et très vite je le trouvais écœurant. C'était une odeur familière, je l'avais déjà sentie dans cette maison… Mais où ?

Tout d'un coup la réponse me vint brutalement. Je restais paralysé par la peur et je n'osais pas respirer. J'avais l'impression que l'odeur était partout et qu'elle m'enivrait, je perdis quelque peu l'équilibre et me rattrapa au mur juste avant de tomber. Je ne pouvais pas faire un geste car mes muscles étaient trop figés. Ce parfum si fort venait de la personne que je détestais le plus au monde. C'était une odeur de vodka.

Après quelques minutes de silence, j'entendis au loin des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient et tout de suite je sus à qui cette démarche appartenait. Il venait de derrière moi et je n'osais pas me retourner. Je devais partir d'ici.

Cours… Cours… Allez COURS !

Subitement, je me mis à courir le plus vite possible et dans ma fuite je laissas tomber ma lampe de poche. Je ne savais même pas ou j'allais, ne mettant jamais aventuré dans cette partie de la maison. J'étais sûr que les bruits de ma course ainsi que ma forte respiration avaient réveillé Lituania mais je m'en foutais. La seule chose qui m'importait en ce moment était d'échapper à ce monstre.

Alors que je courrais depuis plusieurs minutes à travers différents couloirs, je percutas quelques chose et tomba par terre violemment. Mon dos me faisait encore plus souffrir que ce matin et j'avais horriblement mal aux jambes à cause de mes efforts trop soudain.

Me mettant en position assise je reprenais peu à peu ma respiration. Tout d'un coup, je vis ma lampe torche roulait lentement vers moi. Ma respiration se bloqua et mon cœur battait tellement fort que sa en devenait douloureux. Je l'avais fait tombée un peu plut tôt… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Je relevais ma tête et mon regard se perdit en face de moi, de là où la lampe venait. Mais je ne voyais toujours rien alors, en tremblant, je ramassais la torche puis essaya de l'allumer. Je fermais les yeux un court instant le temps que mes yeux s'habitue à la lumière trop vive puis pointa la lampe devant moi.

Lorsque j'illuminais le couloir qui était devant moi je n'y vis pas le fond. Mon sang se glaça et très vite je réalisais ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Un long manteau beige et une écharpe blanche. Lentement je fis monter ma lampe et découvris le visage de Russia qui me souriait. Toutes couleurs avaient quittées mon visage et un énorme poids tomba dans mon estomac. La peur me faisait transpirait et je n'arrivais pas à raisonner normalement. Le russe se baissa vers moi et se mis à ma hauteur mais même accroupi il me surplombait et me regardait de haut.

-J'ai remis des piles dans la lampe. Me dit-il en me souriant gentiment. Mais tu devrais l'éteindre pour l'économiser.

Doucement il entama un mouvement vers la torche et par réflexe je reculais, à l'aide de mes jambes, de plusieurs centimètres. Il me sourit encore plus et continua son avancé. Il mit sa main sur la mienne et d'un coup éteint la lampe. Je restais figé sur place, mort de peur, attendant la suite des évènements. J'entendis un frottement de tissu puis Russia me pris par la taille et me mis sur son épaule. J'essayais de me débattre et de lui donner des coups de poing dans son dos mais c'est comme s'il ne ressentait rien. A chaque coup je me heurtais à une barrière de muscles bien trop épaisse pour moi. Il se mit en route et même si j'étais dans l'obscurité la plus totale je sentais son sourire victorieux.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Reviews please ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Nouvel appartement

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvel appartement. **

Lorsque Russia ouvrit la porte de sa chambre mon ventre se tordit. Est-ce qu'il allait mettre en exécutions ses menaces ? Il me jeta violemment contre un mur et alla verrouiller la porte. Je me relevais avec difficultés mais grâce à ma couche de vêtement, qui était assez conséquente, je ne relevais aucunes blessures.

Une fois debout je fis quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce un peu tremblant. Sa chambre était beaucoup plus grande que la mienne et il y avait deux autres portes qui menaient sans doute à la salle de bain ou au salon. Je vis Russia revenir vers moi, mais alors que je sentais arriver le pire, il continua son chemin et entra dans une pièce à côté sans même m'accorder un regard. Mon cœur reprit un rythme normal et je tentais d'entendre ce que faisait le russe.

Après quelques secondes d'attentes j'entendis un bruis d'eau et je vis de la vapeur s'échapper de l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il… Il prenait une douche… ? La porte ouverte en plus…

-Hey ! Braginsky ! Tentais-je en élevant la voix.

Aucune réponse ne me vint. Rapidement je couru vers la porte d'entrée et essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans succès. Je forçais et donna des coups d'épaules de plus en plus fort mais rien n'y faisait, la porte refusait de s'ouvrir. Désespéré je fis le tour de la chambre essayant de trouver la clef. Le stress me rendait maladroit et je fis tomber plusieurs objets et babioles par terre. Ne trouvant rien je me dirigeais vers une fenêtre et regarda en bas. Bon… On va laisser tomber l'option de la fenêtre…

Je ne pouvais pas partir. C'était foutu.

Découragé, je me redressais et alla m'assoir sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin en attendant ma sentence. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un gosse qui avait fait une bêtise… J'angoissais terriblement en me rappelant le petit aperçu du caractère de Russia pendant le dîner.

En soupirant je fermis les yeux et tenta d'oublier ou j'étais et de me concentrer sur mes souvenirs. Je me revoyais avec mon frère en Allemagne lorsque je lui expliquais les différentes tactiques de guerres. Ou alors lorsque je m'incruster chez Autriche pour venir l'embêter.

Tout d'un coup je me rendis compte qu'aucun bruit ne sortait de la salle de bain. Je rouvris les yeux et fixa la porte attendant la venue de Russia. Après des minutes d'attente qui semblaient durée des heures je vis la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Oh mon Dieu… Le russe apparut seulement vêtu de son bas de pyjamas et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette. Horriblement mal à l'aise, je l'interpelais pour lui rappelais qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il devait avoir un minimum de tenue. Non mais ho ! Depuis quand on se ballade comme ça ?!

-Hey le gros ! T' aurais eu un 90 D j'aurais bien dit ''oui'' mais là c'est pas pour te vexer mais…

-Quoi ? T'es timides ? Me coupa-t-il en se moquant.

-Mais… Non ! Pas du tout !

Je balbutiais et rougis sans raison. Pour qui il me prenait ?! Je suis awesome et puis j'ai déjà vu des gars torse-nus ! C'est juste que… C'est lui. C'est la Russie... Et cela me gêne, tout simplement. Il continuait de farfouiller dans ses affaires sans s'occuper de moi et ce manque d'attention commençait à m'énerver. Je me levis du fauteuil et alla vers lui sans hésitation, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'ai peur de lui alors je me forçais à avoir un regard déterminé et de ne plus trembler.

-Russia, je veux rejoindre ma chambre alors ouvre cette putain de porte. Lui dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

-Hors de question. Avec ta petite fugue de tout à l'heure je ne veux plus te laisser seul. Tu dormiras avec moi.

-Quoi ?! Criais-je.

Il se fout de ma gueule ! Jamais je ne dormirais avec un gars ! Et encore moins avec Russia… Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et me souris d'un air rêveur.

-Intéressant… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais timide… J'ai juste dit ça pour rire mais en fait tu es un garçon très sensible.

-Oh la ferme !

En colère, je mis les mains sur mes hanches et détourna la tête. Au moins Russia n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour ma fuite… C'était toujours ça… Mais j'aurais préféré recevoir quelques coups de poings plutôt que de devoir dormir avec ce taré. Sans m'en apercevoir il c'était beaucoup rapproché de moi de manière à pouvoir me regarder de haut grâce à sa taille. Seulement quelques centimètres séparaient nos torses et j'étais malheureusement obligé de lever la tête pour le regarder.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ami… Il ne va rien se passer ce soir… A moins que tu le veuille bien sûr. Me chuchota-il.

Surprit, je lui répondis indigné.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu sais à qui tu parles ?! Je suis LA Prusse et…

-Mais oui mais oui…

Il fit semblant de bailler en entendant ma réponse juste pour m'énerver puis me lança un regard moqueur. Alors que je le regardais dans les yeux sans ciller je me rendis brutalement compte de quelque chose. Russia était torse nu… Presque collé à moi… Une bouffée de chaleur me prit et je devais être probablement tout rouge. Il me regarda surprit et mis une main sur mon front.

-Tu as de la fièvre ? Me dit-il faussement inquiet.

Il profita de sa proximité pour enrouler son autre bras autour de ma taille et nous rapprocha violemment. Il se pencha lentement vers moi et frôla ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je pouvais sentir l'horrible odeur de vodka qui émanait de ses cheveux et de sa peau.

-Je te préviens le communiste… Lâche-moi tout de suite. Lui dis-je en essayant d'être ferme.

-Je m'inquiétais juste, c'est tout…

Russia me lâcha subitement et me regarda avec des yeux de chiens battus. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi ? Mais lorsqu'il se retournât je vis un petit sourire carnassier passer discrètement sur son visage. Encore plus énervé qu'auparavant, je fis volte-ce et retourna m'assoir sur un des sièges. Tsss… Le russe voulait jouer avec moi. Je n'entrerais pas dans son jeu.

Pour l'énerver, et par principe évidemment, je décidais donc de dormir dans le fauteuil et non pas dans son lit. J'avais déjà dormit avec des gars, par exemple avec Ludwig, Francis ou encore Antonio mais c'était des amis proches. Je détestais le russe. Hors de question de dormir à côté d'un type pareil.

Il devait être tard car mes yeux me piquaient légèrement. Normalement je savais rester éveillé toute la nuit, surtout grâce à nos soirées avec France et Spain, mais je sentais toute la fatigue de la guerre et du voyage sur mes épaules. Mes jambes étaient lourdes et peu à peu mes paupières s'abaissaient. Ma tête vacilla légèrement et je sentais que j'allais bientôt sombrer dans le sommeil. Mon esprit émergea un peu en sentant me faire soulever et poser sur quelque chose de plus confortable. Juste avant de tomber de fatigue j'entendis quelqu'un parler une langue que je ne comprenais pas et je sentis une chaleur se rependre sur tout mon corps.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lentement mon cerveau se remit en marche et je sentais les raillons du soleil réchauffer doucement ma peau. Une chaleur inhabituelle m'entourait mais elle me faisait un bien fou. Mes muscles étaient enfin détendus et je souris en sentant ma peau contre quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Je me blotti un peu plus contre cette source de chaleur et j'essayais tranquillement de me rappeler les évènements de la veille. Russia m'avais ramené dans sa chambre et… Et quoi ? Soudain j'ouvris les yeux en grand.

Juste devant moi ce trouvais le torse du russe, et alors que j'essayais de me dégager il se colla encore plus à moi en m'entourant de ses bras. Je levis le regard vers son visage et m'aperçus qu'il était encore endormi. Pouvoir observer le russe d'aussi prêt pendant aussi longtemps était assez rare et le voir sans défense me fit une sensation étrange. A quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? Il avait un visage neutre et détendu. Je sentais sa respiration se mêler à la mienne et en me rapprochant de lui je pouvais sentir son cœur battre. Gêné par ce que je venais de faire je rougis et le poussa violemment en arrière.

Une fois en position assise je m'aperçus que je n'avais qu'un pantalon…Il m'a donc déshabillé hier soir… Le fourbe… Je lui lançais un regard méprisant mais le russe dormait encore. Alors que j'allais me lever j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et avant que je réagisse je vis Lithuania arriver. Il regardait par terre et lorsqu'il leva les yeux nos regards se croisèrent. Son visage devint tout rouge et il lâcha son calepin sous le coup de la surprise. Soudain je me rendis compte de la situation… Puisque que la couverture recouvrait le bas de mon corps Toris devait penser que je n'avais rien sur moi.

-Attend attend ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Dis-je précipité.

Gêné, le lithuanien ne me répondit pas et lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus vers Russia. Je suivis son regard et observa le russe qui s'était retourné sur le dos pendant son sommeil. Je vis une de ses mains disparaitre sous les couvertures puis sa tête se pencha en arrière. Il avait un sourire bête accroché à son visage et chuchota d'une voix douce :

-Oh Gilbert… hmm…

Hystérique, je tournais brutalement la tête vers Toris. Il pâlit et bafouilla quelques excuses puis sortit en courant de la chambre. Mort de honte je me retournais sur le ventre, mis ma tête dans l'oreiller et cria une bonne vingtaine de secondes. Ce défouloir improvisé me fit énormément de bien mais alors que j'allais me retourner je sentis un énorme poids sur moi. Lorsque je tournis la tête je vis le sourire joueur du russe. J'essayais de me dégager mais il était bien trop lourd...

-Tu as vu sa tête ?! Me dit-il en riant. Sa cage thoracique m'enfonçait dans le matelas sous la force de son rire.

-C'était un blague ?! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! T'a quel âge merde ?! Criais-je.

Il était tellement écroulé de rire qu'il ne m'écoutait même pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !

-Arrête de rire connard de communiste ! Dis-je en me débâtant. Putain… Dégage ! Tu m'écrase là !

Subitement il arrêta de rire et un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Doucement, presque avec hésitation il me retourna sur le dos. Il m'observait d'un regard froid et se pencha vers moi. Toute trace de rire avait disparue et une angoisse bien particulière monta en moi. C'était toujours la même peur, elle me retournait l'estomac et me faisait trembler. Evidemment elle n'apparaissait que lorsque Russia montrait son vrai visage…

-Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que t'a à me fixer comme ça ? Et puis… Est-ce que monsieur Braginsky pourrait arrêter de m'écraser ?! Ce serait trop demander peut-être… Dis-je en essayant de ne pas détourna le regard.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'insulter. Je t'avais prévenu. Me répondit-il sans émotion.

Un long frisson descendu le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je le regardais bouche bée. Après quelques secondes de silence il mit sa main sur ma hanche et se pencha encore un peu plus vers moi pour m'embrasser. Surprit je détournais la tête au dernier moment vers la droite.

-Non attend ! Je t'ai pas insulté, tu délires ! Mais arrête ! Dis-je en me débattant.

Il bloqua mes jambes avec les siennes et plaça de force mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. A cause du poids de son corps sur le mien j'étouffais. Horriblement paniqué je criais de toute mes forces.

-Lituhania ! Toris ! … TORIS !

-Oh… L'awesome Prussia appelle à l'aide. Tu me déçois Gilbert… Me dit-il en se moquant de moi.

-Ta gueule ! Lâche-moi espèce de malade ! Criais-je hystérique.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Avec sa main libre il me força à le regarder et m'embrasser brutalement. J'essayais de lutter contre les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux, cette violence était si soudaine... Je n'avais même pas le temps de me préparer ou de me défendre. Pour me forcer à ouvrir la bouche il me frappa fortement dans le ventre. Sous la violence du coup j'aurais voulu me plier en deux mais il ne me laissa pas ce privilège. Il mit sa langue dans ma bouche et fis descendre sa main jusqu'à mon pantalon. Après l'avoir presque arraché il mit fin au baisé et me mordis le cou jusqu'au sang. Je gémis de douleur sous la morsure et lorsqu'il vit deux larmes tomber de mes joues il rigola.

-Si ton frère te voyait… me chuchota-t-il moqueur.

Quel salopard…

Russia embrassa presque tendrement mes joues et après avoir léché mes larmes il s'humidifia ses lèvres. Avec un regard amusé il m'embrassa encore sur la bouche. Mais je sentais que ses muscles étaient bien moins contractés depuis qu'il avait vu mes larmes. Dans un élan de courage je lui mordis la langue le plus fort possible et réussi à lui donner un coup de genou entre ses jambes. Le russe eu le souffle coupé et me lâcha momentanément les bras. En y mettant toute ma force je poussais Russia sur le côté et sauta sur le sol. Ramassant un pantalon qui trainait par là et sans un regard en arrière je courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et partis de cette maudite chambre. Alors que j'étais dans le couloir j'entendis Russia crier quelque chose en russe puis j'entendis une démarche lourde et énervé arriver vers moi.

Très vite je rejoignis ma chambre mais n'ayant pas la clef pour m'enfermer, je mis quelques meubles devant la porte. Mais même une fois seul, mon cœur continuait de battre horriblement fort. Comment j'ai peu pleuré devant un mec pareil… ? Je suis awesome après tout… C'est ce que je me dis tous les jours… Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me défendre ?

Toujours en pantalon, je cherchais dans les étagères quelque chose pour me couvrir mais j'avais tout prit lorsque j'avais essayé de m'enfuir. J'entendis au loin les jurons de Russia et une subite panique m'envahit. Je devais quitter la chambre. Mais le seul moyen de sortir d'ici était la fenêtre… Il faisait bien trop froid dehors et sauter serait suicidaire.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je courrais à travers la pièce, cherchant une sortie, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y en avait pas. Le poids dans mon estomac ne me quittait plus et je sentais que j'allais bientôt craquer. Je voulais voir mon frère… Je voulais voir mes amis… Respirant fort et essayant de me calmer je mis mes mains sur mon visage. Mais lorsque j'entendis des coups sur la porte mon stress eu raison de moi et j'éclatais en sanglot au milieu de la pièce. Je n'entendais plus rien à part mes propres pleurs. Antonio et Francis seraient là ils ne me reconnaitraient pas… Mais ils ne sont pas là. J'étais seul.

-Котёночек… Tu es là ?

Ne répondant pas j'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je mis une chaise contre la poignée de porte, m'assis contre un mur et enroula mes jambes de mes bras. Je pleurais peut-être mais cela me faisait tellement de bien. Je n'étais plus obligé de me retenir pour faire bonne figure. Personne ne me voyait, ni mon frère ni mon gouvernement. J'avais toujours cette petite voix qui me disait de réadopter la awesome attitude mais… Putain je me sentais mieux. Lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas près de la porte d'entrée je cachais ma tête dans mes genoux. Je devais faire quelque chose… Je ne devais pas rester ici à ne rien faire.

Je sentais sa présence dans la pièce d'à côté et au moment où je vis deux ombres cacher la lumière qui provenait de sous la porte je resserrais encore plus mon emprise sur mes jambes. Il essaya d'entrer mais la chaise bloquait toute arrivée. Un long silence planait et je l'entendis faire quelques pas dans la chambre. Lentement je me relevais et alla au lavabo pour m'essuyer un peu le visage. Lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir je fis une grimace. Mes yeux étaient gonflés et mon teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il fallait que je réagisse. Que l'ancien Gilbert réapparaisse.

J'observais la salle de bain avec intérêt et mon regard s'arrêta sur la douche. Une idée me vint et après quelques minutes je réussi à décrocher la barre qui retenait le rideau de douche puis j'essayais de donner quelques coups dans le vide. La barre était assez grosse et pourrait facilement fracasser un crâne…

Je mis mon oreille contre la porte pour savoir si le russe était encore là. Je n'entendais plus rien et le silence qui régnait dans les deux pièces étaient horriblement pesant. Cette tension faisait bouillir mon sang et j'eu très vite trop chaud. Ne supportant plus l'ambiance lourde qui c'était installée j'enlevais la chaise et ouvris la porte d'un coup.

-AAAAAAAHHHH !

-Ah putain ! Criais-je. Lithuania ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ou est Russia ?

-Tu m'as fait peur ?! Tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque ou quoi?!

Ayant toujours la barre suspendue au-dessus de ma tête, prêt à frapper, je lâchais mon arme improvisée puis m'avança prudemment vers Toris.

-Excuse-moi. C'est la faute de…

-Je sais. Russia m'a dit. Me coupa-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Il a dit que tu avais fait une crise d'angoisse et que tu étais devenu incontrôlable. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'allais pas bien… Je suis désolé…

-Une crise d'angoisse… Il est vraiment imaginatif… dis-je à moitié énervé et blasé.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien. Ou est-il ?

-Ecoute Prussia… Tu à l'air fatigué… Tu devrais te reposer et…

-OU EST-IL ? Criais-je presque hystérique.

-Il est partit. Content ? Un voyage d'affaire je présume… Il devait partir ce matin. Et… En parlant de ce matin… Tu sais… Je ne te juge pas sur… Enfin… Tu vois ?

-Oh la ferme Toris… Il c'est rien passé entre le coco et moi.

La chambre était dans un sale état et en trainant les pieds je me rendis vers le lit. Une fois que Lithuania compris que je voulais me reposer, je suivais ses conseils pour une fois, il partit en disant qu'il m'appellerait pour le déjeuner. En pensant à la nourriture mon ventre gargouilla… Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais faim à cause de tous ces évènements. Une fois dans les couvertures je fermis les yeux et laissa le sommeil m'emporter loin de cette maison.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merci pour les quelques reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3: Notre chambre !

**Chapitre 3 : Notre chambre ?!**

* * *

_Je marchais d'un pas léger dans les couloirs de mon palais. Les rayons du soleil éblouissaient mon passage en passant par les grandes fenêtres qui couvraient la plupart des murs. En tournant la tête vers le mur à ma gauche je souriais. J'avais l'impression que les regards des portraits des différents dirigeants d'Allemagne me regardaient et me souriaient en retour. Arrivé au bout du couloir j'ouvris une énorme porte et soudainement des trompettes se mirent à jouer un air victorieux. Une foule de personnes étaient réunis dans la grande salle et me félicitaient par des cris ou de grands mouvements de bras. Un trône était placé au fond de la salle et j'aperçus tout d'un coup que ma tête était ornée d'une magnifique couronne. Soudain j'entendis une voix familière m'appeler. Tournant la tête rapidement, je vis mon frère courir vers moi. Arrivé à mon hauteur il me prit dans ses bras et ses avec les larmes aux yeux que je lui rendis son étreinte. Il se séparé de moi et me souris. Nous fûmes quelques pas ensemble et arrivé devant le trône je me fis face à la foule. Je vis au loin de nombreuses nations que j'appréciais et c'est après un dernier regard complice à Ludwig que je me retournais pour m'assoir sur le siège._

_ En l'espace d'une seconde mon sang se glaça. Je vis Russia assit à ma place me donnant un de ses sourires innocents. Un grand silence régnait à présent dans la pièce et je vis à travers les fenêtres le ciel s'assombrir peu à peu. Remontant mon regard lentement sur lui je vis qu'il avait pris ma couronne. Lorsque je me retournais un deuxième choc me vins, plus personne n'étais là mise à part mon frère redevenu enfant. Ludwig était au milieu de la salle et pleurait, comme lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar pendant ses premières années de nations. Les joues rouges, il enleva ses mains de ses yeux et leva la tête pour me regarder. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction mais il recula, craintif, face à mon avancée._

_-Ludwig …? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Dis-je hésitant en me mettant à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. _

_-Grand frère… Tu… Tu m'as laissé tout seul… _

_Je sentais les murs tremblaient et bientôt je vis le plâtre du plafond tomber par plusieurs gros morceaux. _

_-Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné… ? Grand frère ? _

_Soudain je sentis deux mains me prendre par la taille me serré douloureusement les hanches. _

_-Si ton frère te voyait… Dit le russe dans un souffle. _

_Les murs tombaient les uns après les autres autours de Ludwig et je sentais un grand courant d'air traverser la pièce. _

_-Pourquoi grand-frère… Dis Ludwig avant de tomber à genoux. _

_Une horrible odeur de vodka infiltrait mes narines et me donnait la nausée. J'avais la désagréable envie de vomir et voulant me dégager je me débâtais dans les bras de Russia. Je voulais crier mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, je voulais aller enlacer mon frère mais mes jambes refuser de me porter. La pièce s'effondrait de plus en plus et je vis un énorme pilier tomber en ralentit sur lui. Dans un hurlement silencieux je lui crier de faire attention et essaya d'aller vers lui mais le russe continuer de me tenir fermement. Alors que Ludwig aller se faire écraser je le vis lever la tête et me regarder dans les yeux avec un air de reproche._

-NON !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Les draps étaient trempés de ma sueur et ma respiration était irrégulière. Je regardais tout autour de moi essayant de trouver un repère mais je n'étais pas dans ma vraie chambre. J'étais en Russie. Une nausée me vins et me levant en trébuchant je me précipitais dans la salle de bain pour vomir tous les plats que j'avais ingurgité la veille. Toussant et crachant je me relevais difficilement sur mes jambes. J'allais vers le lavabo et me mis de l'eau sur le visage. Me tenant à l'évier j'essayais de reprendre une respiration régulière mais mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

A cause de ce maudit cauchemar je me rendais compte à quel point l'absence de mon frère me pesait. Je voudrais tellement revoir ses sourires indulgents quand je faisais l'idiot pour le faire rire. Mon blondinet de frère me manque...

Après un soupire je me rinçais la bouche et retourna dans ma chambre. En repensant à hier soir je me souvins que Russia était censé être partit pour le travail. C'était une chance inespérée pour s'enfuir de cet horrible manoir mais le seul problème était la tempête de neige qui faisait rage dehors. En m'habillant je réfléchissais à mon évasion. Je pourrais très bien voler les clefs d'une des nombreuses voitures et m'enfuir dans un petit coin paumé de Russie. Dans un petit village ou alors dans une grande ville où je pourrais me cacher facilement au milieu de tous les habitants. Mais en même temps… J'ai toujours eu du mal à me cacher… Avec mes cheveux gris et mes yeux rouge, je ne passe pas inaperçus.

Oh et puis ce n'est pas grave… Je vais aller à Moscou. Puisque c'est la capitale, le russe ne me retrouvera jamais au milieu de tout ce monde. Je ne dois pas rester passif et attendre que l'autre communiste me tue ou même pire… Je dois agir et aller sauver Allemagne des griffes d'America. Même si, j'en suis sûr, America sait traiter ses prisonniers beaucoup mieux que ce crétin de Russia.

Je sortis de ma chambre pour visiter la maison, Lithuania n'avait même pas fermé à clef. Je devais savoir ou étais caché les clefs. Le manoir devait sans doute avoir un garage ou alors un hangar pour pouvoir mettre à l'abri les voitures en temps de chute de neige. Je descendis l'escalier d'un pas assuré en guettant la moindre présence mais aucun bruit, mis à part mes propres pas, vins à mes oreilles. Après au moins une demi-heure de recherche je découvris enfin un grand garage qui abritait plusieurs voitures et motos plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Cherchant partout je ne vis aucune trace des clefs.

Déçu je partis de la pièce en maugréant. Ou est-ce que des clefs de voiture pourraient être ? Personnellement je les gardais tout le temps avec moi pendant la guerre, elle était toujours dans la poche de ma veste et… Et merde… Ces putains de clef doivent être dans la chambre de Russia à coup sûr. Bon. C'est parti. Remontant les escaliers rapidement, je me retrouvais devant la porte de sa chambre mais malheureusement elle était fermée. Me souvenant comment j'avais crocheté ma porte la dernière fois j'allais chercher mon crochet improvisé dans ma chambre. Crocheter la serrure de sa chambre fut un jeu d'enfant. Une fois à l'intérieur je partis tout de suite à la recherche de mon moyen d'évasion.

Quelques minutes plus tard je vis en fouillant dans un tiroir quelques lettres éparpillées. Ne faisant pas attention à celles-ci je continuais à chercher lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention. Sur une des lettres on pouvait lire ''A Gilbert Beilschmidt'' En tremblant je pris la lettre et l'ouvris.

_Chère Gilbert,_

_America m'a permis de t'écrire une courte lettre. Tout d'abord, je vais bien. On me traite vraiment bien et je découvre peu à peu, à mes dépens je l'avoue, la culture américaine. J'espère vraiment qu'il en est de même pour toi… J'ai entendu dire que Russia était dangereux…_

_Je pense souvent à toi et à notre défaite. Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour l'Allemagne sera réunifié et que nos rires résonnerons dans notre maison à Berlin. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire tellement j'ai de choses à te dire. Surtout ne fait pas de geste inconsidérés, je te connais Gilbert et je sais que tu vas tout tenter pour t'enfuir et me rejoindre. Mais s'il te plaît, attend que les choses se tassent. Les affaires vont mal en Allemagne et je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais les tensions entre Russia et America s'agrandissent de jour en jour. Le monde entier sent une autre guerre approcher, et si elle viendra, ce sera une guerre nucléaire et dévastatrice. Essaye de ne pas énerver Russia, je veux te revoir vivant… _

_Je n'ai plus de place sur la feuille… J'essayerais de convaincre l'américain de pouvoir t'en écrire d'autres. Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien. Je pense à toi mon frère. _

_Ludwig, nation d'Allemagne. _

Mes yeux me piquaient tellement mon émotion était grande. J'étais infiniment soulagé de savoir que Ludwig était sain et sauf. J'essuyais mes yeux et rigola de soulagement en relisant une deuxième fois la lettre. Je devais avouer que je ne savais pas ce qui se passer dans le monde, je ne savais pas que l'Amérique et la Russie se déchirait ainsi. En même temps c'était assez prévisible. Je regardais les autres lettres mais aucunes ne m'étaient adressées.

Une bouffée de colère me prit lorsque je regardais pour la troisième fois ma lettre. La date disait qu'elle avait était expédiée le jour de mon arrivée alors pourquoi Russia l'avait-elle cachée ? Enervé, je fermis violemment le placard et fourra la lettre de mon frère dans ma poche.

En fouillant chaque centimètre de cette chambre je tombais enfin sur un trousseau de clef. J'étais assez surpris de ne rien trouver sur Russia. La chambre était horriblement impersonnelle, personne ne pourrait deviner à qui elle appartenait tellement elle était maussade. Je remis en ordre la chambre puis partis en direction du garage pour mettre en exécution mon plan.

-Hé Prussia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Merde… C'est Toris… Me retournant le plus naturellement possible je cachais les clefs dans ma poche de pantalon et répondit à Lithuania.

-Euh… J'avais faim… C'est de ta faute ! Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais me chercher pour manger et j'attends depuis je ne sais combien de temps ! Dis-je faussement indigné.

Mon air de victime semblait faire l'effet demandé car Toris rougit et baissa le regard. Il s'avança vers moi et lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur il me répondit que le repas était prêt.

-D'accord… Je te suis alors.

Il ne me répondit pas et prit la tête de la marche. Tout compte fait c'était peut-être une bonne idée de prendre des forces avant de s'enfuir dans un pays inconnu. Je prendrais même des provisions avec moi, histoire que je ne sois pas mort de faim… Arrivé à la salle à manger je repensais au dîner que j'avais eu avec Russia la veille. Un frisson me parcourra la colonne vertébrale et je pouvais même sentir l'odeur de la vodka qui empestait la salle. Mes souvenirs étaient vraiment forts pour que je me rappelle avec une telle exactitude l'odeur de cet alcool… Je ne suis pas awesome pour rien !

Plongé dans mes pensées je n'avais pas remarqué l'absence de Toris.

-Lithuania ? Dis-je hésitant.

Je fis quelques pas dans la salle et regarda sous la table en me mettant accroupi pour voir si le lithuanien c'était caché. Bah quoi ? Peut-être qu'il voulait me faire une blague ! Toujours baissé en dessous de la table je rigolais tout seul en imaginant Toris dans de drôles de situations. Non sérieux, ou est passé ce…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire l'albinos ?

Mon corps se figea en entendant cette voix. Le temps c'était figé et j'avais d'horribles frissons qui me donnaient la chair de poule. Tout compte fait j'avais bien sentis l'odeur de l'alcool… Je tournais la tête vers sa direction et en voyant son regard sombre j'essayais de me relever mais je me cognais le crâne contre la table.

-Aïe ! Putain !

Je me relevais en me grattant la tête, aussi digne que possible, et regarda dans les yeux du russe.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Tu devrais pas être en voyage d'affaire ? Dis-je d'une voix froide.

-Les vols ont étaient annulés. Dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et se pencha pour prendre le journal qui était de l'autre côté de la table.

-A cause de la tempête. Rajouta-t-il.

-Je m'en doute que ce soit à cause de la tempête ! Chui pas con tu sais ! Dis-je de mauvaise humeur.

Soudain je me rappelais que j'avais les clefs de toutes ses voitures dans ma poche. Je pâlis et commença à paniquer. Il fallait que je parte de la pièce mais pas trop vite. Je devais faire en sorte que les différentes clefs ne se touchent pas pour ne pas alarmer le russe. Il ne fallait surtout pas faire de bruit. Alors que j'amorçais un mouvement pour quitter la pièce Toris arriva avec plusieurs plats dans les mains. Surprit en voyant Russia, il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et je vis un éclat de tristesse passer dans son regard. En soupirant silencieusement il continua sa route et posa les plats sur la table. En essayant d'avoir un air enjoué il s'adressa au russe.

-Russia quelle surprise ! Alors tu restes avec nous pour le moment ? Dit-il avec un faux sourire.

-Oui ! Répondit le russe en baissant son journal pour regarder Toris. Je m'ennuyais déjà de votre compagnie alors je suis revenu. Surtout celle de Gilbert je dois dire. Rajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

Je n'arrivais pas faire comme Lithuania et je lançai donc un regard méprisant en réponse à Russia.

Il ne fit pas attention et continua de lire son journal. Lithuania lui demanda s'il voulait manger mais il refusa, presque énervé, qu'on l'interrompt dans sa lecture.

-Euh… Toris ? Je n'ai plus tellement faim tout compte fait. Ça m'a coupé l'appétit. Dis-je en regardant Russia accusateur. Je retourne dans ma chambre.

-Je t'accompagne ! Dit le russe en se levant d'un coup. Je dois passer quelques coup de fils pour le travail mais avant je voudrais me reposer.

-Bien pour toi… Mais je ne suis pas un gosse, je y aller tout seul. Dis-je en quittant la pièce rapidement.

- Hé Котёночек ! Attend moi ! Dit Russia en éclatant de rire.

Oh non… Il ne faut pas qu'il entende les bruits des clefs dans ma poche. Et puis pourquoi il rigole ce crétin ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver…

-Arrête de me suivre ! Dis-je en montant l'escalier tout en prenant mes précautions pour ne pas trop bouger mes jambes.

-Je ne te suis pas, je vais à notre chambre.

-Notre chambre ?

-Notre chambre.

-Notre chambre ?!

-Oui, notre chambre. Dit-il en me souriant innocemment.

Il parlait tellement naturellement. J'avais l'impression que l'épisode de ce matin ne c'était pas déroulé et que je me disputais avec un gamin.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne. Dis-je neutre. Reste loin de ma awesome-personne, il vaudra mieux pour moi, espèce de pervers sexuelle.

Je m'attendais à me faire frapper ou insulter mais pas du tout. Il me répondit entre deux rires.

-Oh tout de suite ! Je dirais plutôt que ce matin était très tendre ! Si pour toi c'était une agression alors tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable…

-Ce n'était pas une agression ?! Dis-je en m'arrêtant en haut de l'escalier. Tu m'as sauté dessus et tu… Tu… Tu m'as touché espèce de malade !

Je criais mon indignation si fort que sous le coup de la colère je sentais mes ongles s'enfoncer dans les paumes de mes mains. Russia me regardait d'une manière presque douce. Comme une mère qui regarderais son enfant tendrement. Je continuais sur ma lancée toujours en criant aussi fort que possible. De toute façon qui pourrait m'entendre à part Toris… Et je m'en fou royalement de Toris…

-Si je ne m'étais pas enfui, tu l'aurais fait n'est-ce pas ! Tu aurais continué !

-Non. Dit-il en reprenant un visage sérieux.

Il fronça un peu les sourcils d'un air concentré puis reprit avec une voix grave.

-C'était juste pour te faire peur. Que tu me croies ou non, j'aurais arrêté. Le viol ce n'est pas mon truc… C'est beaucoup plus marrent quand ton partenaire prend du plaisir… Dit-il d'un air pensif. Tu ne crois pas ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux quelques instants incrédule puis continua ma route en soupirant. Ce type est un vrai mystère… Alors que je pensais notre discutions finit je sentis Russia ma retenir par le bras.

-Quoi encore ? Dis-je lassé.

Le russe avait changé de comportement et semblait figé sur place. Soudain il me plaqua contre le mur et mit ses deux mains de chaque côtés de ma tête pour m'empêcher de partir.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais … ?

Pour toute réponse il descendit sa main le long de mon torse et la plaça sur ma hanche. Je commençais à paniqué. Tout d'un coup je sus dans son regard pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Après un lourd silence il descendit sa main encore plus bas jusqu'à arriver à mon pantalon. Avalant ma salive difficilement, il fouilla dans ma poche et sortit le trousseau de clef. Seul le tintement des clefs entre elles brisait le silence glacé qui régnait entre le russe et moi. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Il avait dû les entendre s'entrechoquait lorsque je ne faisais pas attention.

Alors, je fis la dernière chose que j'aurais faite en temps normal.

Je fis une chose impensable…

-E…Mhmcuse... Dis-je tout bas.

-Pardon… ? J'ai pas entendu. Dit le russe contre mon oreille.

-J'ai dit… Je m'excuse… Répétais-je de plus en plus énervé.

Le russe se remit droit en me lançant un regard désintéressé puis me tapa gentiment sur la tête.

-Tu es irrécupérable… Dit-il blaser. La prochaine fois que tu tenteras de t'enfuir je te couperais les jambes.

Alors que Russia avait fait quelques pas pour se rendre à sa chambre, je lui suivis et le prit par le bras.

-Et toi… La prochaine fois que tu garderas les lettres de mon frère je te couperais les mains. Dis-je menaçant.

Le russe tourna la tête dans ma direction et me fit un sourire ironique.

-Ne me cherche pas Gilbert… Je pourrais m'énerver. Et tu ne voudrais pas ça, Da ?

Je lâchais son bras dans un mouvement de colère et partit rejoindre ma chambre. Après avoir claqué la porte le plus fort possible je m'assis sur un siège et tenta de me calmer. Ce type me rendais fou… Comment pourrait-on souhaiter être ami avec un gars pareil. D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'il n'en a pas.

Il était une heure de l'après-midi et je commençais à m'ennuyer. Les livres qui étaient dans la petite bibliothèque étaient tous en russe et je refusais de demander à Russia une occupation. Je ne pouvais pas non plus écrire à mon frère, je n'avais pas de papier ni de quoi écrire. Soupirant pour la énième fois je me levais pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

Et puis en plus je ne pouvais même plus m'enfuir… Je crois que je vais suivre les conseils de mon frère pour une fois. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que je le reverrais bientôt. Si seulement Russia acceptait une rencontre, seulement quelques minutes avec Ludwig me suffiraient. Je devrais lui demander, peut-être qu'il sera sympa et puis il avait l'air de bonne humeur quand même. Ça va m'arracher la langue de devoir demander quelque chose à ce crétin de communiste mais si c'est pour mon frère…

Quittant ma chambre pas très motivé je me rendis devant celle de Russia. Prenant une grande inspiration je toquais trois coups à sa porte. Après quelques minutes de silences je retoquais encore une fois mais toujours rien. Mettant ma main sur la poignée de porte j'hésitais… Oh et puis après tout c'est Russia qui disait que c'était ''notre chambre''. J'entrais sans attendre une réponse et fis quelques pas dans l'entrée.


	4. Chapter 4: Aphrodisiaque et tentative

**Chapitre 4 : Un aphrodisiaque et une tentative de fuite**

* * *

J'entrais dans la chambre de Russia le plus prudemment possible. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je sentais mes jambes tremblaient. C'était toujours pareil, quoi que je fasse j'aurais toujours cette maudite appréhension concernant le russe. Je savais que la situation pouvait dégénérer n'importe quand à cause de son caractère si lunatique. Mais le pire était de ne pas savoir le moment précis où tout aller basculer…

-Russia ? Je me suis permis d'entrer…

Puisque la chambre était composée d'une petite entrée je ne voyais toujours pas la chambre en entier. Je voulais tellement faire demi-tour et rester loin de ce psychopathe… Mais je devais répondre à la lettre de mon frère.

- Hey t'es là ? Dis-je en élevant la voix.

-Da.

Après être rentré complétement je vis Russia assit à son bureau en train d'écrire. Il ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder et m'adressa la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il avec un air concentré.

-Euh… Voilà... Je me demandais si je pouvais répondre à Ludwig… Enfin à sa lettre quoi. Dis-je sans grande conviction.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles je réfléchissais à grande vitesse. Il fallait que j'arrive à le convaincre… Ah merde… Je n'ai jamais étais très doué en persuasion, normalement c'était toujours Ludwig qui s'occupait de parlementer.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'ai décidé. Dit-il fermement.

-Sérieux… ? Non mais tu me dois bien ça quand même ! Tu l'avais caché dans ta chambre !

Il ne répondit pas et continua d'écrire sur son carnet. Je sautais d'un pied à l'autre tellement j'étais nerveux.

-J'insiste… C'est mon frère et…

-J'ai dit non. Me coupa-t-il.

J'ai une idée… Je vais jouer sur la corde dramatique. Prenant une petite voix innocente je continuais.

-Tu serais à ma place je te laisserais écrire toutes les lettres que tu veux ! Tu sais la famille c'est si important… Je suis sûr que tu comprends puisque tu as deux sœurs. Et puis je sais que tu as un grand cœur ! Rajoutais-je un peu ironique. Allez Russia…

Le russe se retourna lentement et me lança un regard fatigué.

-Combien de fois je dois te le dire… C'est non ! Dit-il en élevant la voix.

Je le regardais sans ciller et je répétais presque en chuchotant ma question de tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi ?

Russia se leva et s'approcha de moi tout en continuant de me fixer.

-Parce qu'après les lettres tu voudras plus… Un coup de téléphone par exemple. Ensuite tu voudras le voir en vidéo conférence d'Amérique. Et à la fin tu voudras absolument le rencontrer. Dit-il froid.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir voir son propre frère ? Dis-je en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

-Rien. Au contraire. Mais… Ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

Après une petite pause où il soupira, Russia retourna s'assoir à son bureau. Il reprit là où il c'était arrêté puis me demanda de retourner dans ma chambre. Voulant détendre un peu l'atmosphère je dis sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Mais je croyais que c'était aussi ma chambre ici haha…

Russia ne me répondit pas et un lourd silence régnait à présent dans la pièce. Il était penché sur son carnet et ne semblait pas vouloir entamer une nouvelle dispute. Eh bien ce n'était pas mon cas, malheureusement pour lui.

-Hey pour une fois que j'essaye de blaguer avec toi tu pourrais faire un effort ! Dis-je légèrement vexé.

-Prussia… Dit-il impatient.

Je fais des efforts et voilà comment il me remercie ! Ah ces russes… Voulant jouer le tout pour le tout je me mis à côté de son bureau et ferma brutalement son carnet. Russia leva rapidement la tête vers moi et me regarda avec des yeux surpris.

-Je veux lui écrire une lettre ! Juste une ! Dis-je à moitié désespéré et énervé.

Il ne répondit pas et appuya son dos sur le dossier de la chaise en jetant son stylo sur le bureau. Il continua de me fixer et croisa les bras avec un air de profondes réflexions. Il devait surement peser le pour et le contre car il fronçait légèrement les sourcils dans une attitude concentrée. Après une longue inspiration il me répondit avec un nouvel éclat dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore…

-Je te propose un marché. Simple, rapide et avantageux pour toi et moi.

-Je t'écoute… Dis-je hésitant.

Ce n'est pas du tout mais alors pas du tout une bonne idée de faire un accord avec ce genre de type. Mais bon… Je n'ai pas trop le choix si je veux communiquer avec Ludwig.

-Je te laisse écrire ta _précieuse_ lettre. Dit-il en accentuant ''précieuse'' d'un ton moqueur. Mais en échange tu dois écrire une information, que je te dicterais, dans la réponse adressé à ton frère.

-Comment ça ? Quel genre d'info ? Dis-je soupçonneux.

-Le genre d'info qui pourrait m'avantager dans la course à la conquête spatiale… Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Dit-il en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main.

-Mais pourquoi ça t'avantagerais que mon frère sache quelques trucs te concernant ? Je comprends rien.

-Réfléchit idiot ! Dit-il en râlant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Vexé, je détournais la tête et croisa les bras à mon tours. Voyant mon changement d'attitude Russia se leva et s'approcha de moi en de grandes enjambées.

-Viens on va s'assoir un peu plus loin. Dit-il en mettant un de ses bras autour de mes épaules.

Son joli sourire de d'habitude refit surface et il m'entraina au fond de la pièce. Je me posais dans un grand fauteuil puis Russia me rejoignit après avoir retiré son long manteau et son écharpe. La cheminée entre nous abritait un énorme feu qui flamboyait et émettait une lumière presque irréelle.

-Je t'explique. Commença-t-il en me parlant avec de grands gestes comme si j'étais demeuré.

-C'est bon, je suis pas con non plus !

Il me fit un regard amusé et reprit.

-America me gêne un peu je l'admets… En fait je compte envoyer un satellite dans l'espace dans peu de temps. Et par la suite… Peut-être un homme….

-T'es sérieux ?! Comment peut-on envoyer un homme dans l'espace ? Dis-je fasciné en oubliant ma colère.

- Tu devrais te mettre au courant des innovations scientifiques… Dit-il moqueur.

Je ne répondis pas à sa pique et tenta de rester calme. J'étais coincé ici sans un seul média pour m'informer et puis pendant la guerre je n'avais pas que ça à faire…

-Surtout que de brillants scientifiques allemands ont été engagés après le procès de Nuremberg donc tu devrais le savoir. Malheureusement pour moi ils aident presque tous les américains... Tu devrais être fier d'avoir des citoyens aussi intelligents Gilbert ! En même temps, ils ont eu le temps de faire des expériences pendant la guerre… Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Quelques entraînement sur des juifs ou alors sur des résistants et même que…

-LA FERME ! Criais-je en me levant d'un coup. La ferme ! La ferme ! La ferme !

Je savais tout ça… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me le rappelle ? Fermant les yeux je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux et fis quelques pas dans la pièce. Je ne devais pas partir. Je devais me contrôler et écouter jusqu'au bout sa putain d'explication. Combien de temps je vais encore devoir ressentir cet horrible sentiment de culpabilité… Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir collaboré et puis je sais à quel point mes fautes sont graves…

-Gilbert vient t'assoir. Je n'ai pas fini et puis c'est très impoli de couper la parole à quelqu'un. Dit-il en croisant les jambes d'un air décontracté.

Reprenant une grande inspiration je relâchais peu à peu mes muscles et retourna m'asseoir à ses côtés après un long moment de silence. Je serais les accoudoirs avec forces pour contrôler ma colère et fixais le feu sans regarder une seule fois Russia.

-Bon… Ou j'en étais… Ah oui ! Dit-il joueur. Je voudrais faire passer de fausses informations via les lettres que tu écriras à ton frère. Je sais qu'America les liras et de cette manière j'aurais une longueur d'avance sur cet abrutie de capitaliste.

Je continuais à observer le feu avec attentions mais aucunes paroles ne m'échappaient. Est-ce que je vais écrire à Ludwig mais sachant que je mène peut-être le russe à la victoire ou vais-je me priver du luxe de contacter mon petit frère pour le bien de tous ? Je me croirais dans une tragédie grecque ou le héros doit choisir entre honneur ou famille. Déjà que je n'ai presque plus d'honneur… Et ma seule famille est mon frère…

-Et qui te dit qu'America ne fera pas la même chose de son côté. Dis-je d'une voix basse.

-America est bien trop fière pour demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne forcera pas Allemagne à écrire quelque chose contre son gré. Je te rappelle que c'est un héros ! Ria-t-il. Et puis, il ne voudra pas utiliser ce procédé pour gagner… Il veut la victoire et la gloire…. Moi je suis assez différent. Peu m'importe les moyens… Dit-il en me faisant un sourire innocent.

-Tu me dégoute… Dis-je en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

Les flammes rendaient les traits du visage de Russia terrifiants. A cause de la tempête les rayons du soleil avaient du mal à passer la barrière de nuages qui c'était formé. Le feu agrandissait les ombres et illuminait la pièce et surtout les yeux du russe qui braillaient d'une lueur étrange. Jamais je n'avais eu l'impression qu'il avait l'air aussi fou et dérangé qu'à cet instant.

Je frissonnais en sentant son regard me détailler de haut en bas. Russia se levait lentement et se plaça devant mon siège. Il se pencha et en mettant ses bras sur chaque accoudoir il me dit d'une façon presque douce.

-Alors ? Tu es avec moi ?

Je le regardais dans les yeux avec une certaine crainte. Je sentais le point de non-retour, le basculement approcher. Une bouffée de chaleur me prit à cause de la proximité du russe et je sentis une goutte de sueur couler le long de ma tempe. Je devais dire non. Je ne devais pas mener le communisme et Russia à la victoire même si ma contribution était minime.

Excuse-moi petit frère… Me dis-je en prenant ma décision.

-Crève Braginsky. Crachais-je en me penchant à mon tour vers lui. Jamais je ne collaborerais avec une raclure comme toi.

Nos visages étaient à présent séparés que par quelques millimètres et je sentais le souffle de sa respiration se mêler à la mienne.

-Pourtant la collaboration tu connais, non ? Me répondit-il provocateur.

-Justement. Et je sais les conséquences que ça implique.

-Ah oui ? Et tu connais les conséquences du choix que tu viens de prendre ?

-Quoi ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcilles.

Pour toute réponse Russia me pris par les épaules et me jeta un peu plus loin. Atterrissant sur mes pieds facilement je n'avais même pas le temps de réagir que le russe se jeta sur moi pour me donner une droite spectaculaire. Je tombais sur le sol lourdement et je sentis une goutte de sang couler le long de mon arcane. Russia me pris par le col et me mis debout en quelques secondes.

-Alors ? On change d'avis ?

-Ecrit la toi-même ta putain de lettre ! Dis-je fou de colère.

-Désolé mais ton frère reconnaitrait facilement mon écriture…

Russia termina sa phrase par un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me bloqua momentanément la respiration. Je me pliais en deux sous la violence du coup et je retins de justesse un cri de douleur. Accroupi par terre je serais les dents et m'élança vers Russia pour contrattaquer. Mais je ne m'étais même pas relevé qu'il me mit un coup de genoux dans la joue droite. Giclant deux mètre plus loin, quelques larmes de douleurs m'échappèrent malgré tout le mal que je me donnais pour ne rien laisser transparaître. A terre, me tenant la tête qui me tournait horriblement, je vis vaguement Russia approcher vers moi et me regarder de haut.

-Tout compte fait c'était une très bonne idée d'écrire une lettre à ton frère. J'aurais dû te dire ''oui'' depuis le début. Dit-il en rigolant méchamment. Tu vas me l'écrire demain et je te superviserais personnellement. Content ? Tu vas pouvoir communiquer avec ton cher allemand !

-Et si je refuse encore ? Dis-je en essuyant le sang de mon visage.

Russia se baissa et se mit accroupi devant moi. Après un silence ou il me regardait simplement en me souriant il me prit la jambe et me tira violement vers lui. Avec mon autre jambe je lui donnais un coup de pied dans les côtes mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Enervé, Russia se mit complétement sur moi, me bloqua les jambes et mis mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Il me regarda quelques secondes puis se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Je suis contre le viol… Tu le sais n'est-ce pas. Mais j'ai en ma possession un flacon d'une huile fantastique… Commandé pendant que j'étais au front… Un puissant aphrodisiaque et, j'en suis sûr, il te ferait crier de plaisir.

-Enfoiré ! Espèce de sale…

-Chut… Me coupa-t-il en me mettant une main sur la bouche.

J'essayais de me dégager les poignets mais sa poigne était bien trop forte.

-Imagine la honte que tu pourrais ressentir quand tout le monde saura que tu es devenu la poupée vivante de la Russie ?

Je détournais le regard dégouté et ferma les yeux en tentant de chasser les images peu réjouissantes qui me venaient à l'esprit. Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Russia se redressa en se mettant à califourchon sur moi et en me lâchant les poignées mais même les mains libres je n'osais plus bouger.

-Russia, il y a quelqu'un qui veux te voir. Il dit que c'est très important. Il est à la grille principale, au début des jardins. Dit Toris à moitié paniqué.

-Je suis occupé… Tu es sûr que c'est important ?

-Oui Russia… Il a dit que c'était à propos de tes relations avec la Chine…

-T'a intérêt à ce que ce soit vraie… Dit-il menaçant.

Russia ne m'accordait plus aucun regard et se leva lentement. Il remit son manteau et son écharpe et partit en claquant la porte. J'étais comme pétrifié. Je me redressais avec lenteur et me mit en position assise. Un horrible mal de tête m'assaillit et lorsque je vis Lithuania courir vers moi je baissais la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit mes blessures.

-Gilbert… Viens je vais te soigner… Dit-il tristement.

Lorsqu'il me prit par le bras pour me relever je m'écartais violement de lui et me mit debout tout seul. En lui lançant un regard méprisant je passais à côté de lui en essayant de ne pas boitier.

-Je n'est pas besoin de ta pitié ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul !

-Prussia arrête. Me dit-il fermement en me prenant le poigné pour m'arrêter. Je souhaite juste t'aider alors si tu peux mettre ta foutu fierté de côté deux minutes laisse-moi faire mon travail.

-Ton travail ? En tant qu'employé de Russia… ? Dis-je sombrement.

-Non… En tant qu'ami…

Je me retournais et regarda Toris qui me fit un sourire un peu gauche. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je m'en rende compte et le lithuanien me prit dans ses bras. Il était un peu plus petit que moi alors je pouvais plonger ma tête dans sa cascade de cheveux châtains. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et je sentis qu'il me caressait le dos un peu maladroitement mais dans une tentative de réconfort. Je souris lorsque je l'entendais murmurer des mots doux et réconfortants en me promettant un avenir meilleurs. Je fermis les yeux et après avoir respiré une dernière fois l'odeur si douce de Toris je m'écartais de lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas sentis une odeur aussi délicieuse que celle-ci, moi qui m'étais presque habitué à la vodka… Un peu gêné par cet étalage de bon sentiment je rougis un peu et me gratta la tête nerveusement.

-Euh… Désolé… Dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Ce n'est rien... Allez vient je vais soigner tout ça. Me répondit-il en me prenant par la main.

Surprit par son geste je le suivi sans rien dire. Il marchait très vite et me trainais par la main comme un parent qui marcherait trop rapidement pour son gosse. Arrivé à destination Toris déverrouilla la porte il me fit entrer après lui.

-C'est ma chambre. M'informa Toris. Personne ne peut y aller sauf moi ! Même Russia ne possède pas la clef. Me dit-il tout fière. Assit toi là, je vais chercher du désinfectant et tout ce qu'il faut.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret en bois et observa la pièce avec attention. Elle était un peu comme la mienne mais en plus personnelle. Il y avait des tableaux, des photos et des cadres un peu partout. On pourrait croire que c'était le bazar mais c'était juste un petit peu surchargé pour une pièce de cette taille. J'entendais des bruits provenant de la salle de bain et je pouvais presque sentir la nervosité de Toris.

-Hey t'a besoin d'aide ?

-Non… Reste ici j'arrive ! Dit-il la voix un peu paniqué.

-En fait, c'est qui le type qui est venu rendre visite à Russia ? Dis-je un peu curieux.

-Personne.

-Ok ok… Dis-je sans insister.

Toris arriva avec une petite mallette dans les mains.

-Tu à l'air un peu paniqué… Euh… ça va ?

-Oui oui… Dit-il en lançant un petit coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée.

Je fronçais les sourcilles et tenta d'analyser son comportement mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir qui s'avança déjà vers moi. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me demanda un peu mal à l'aise de retirer mon haut. Sans hésitation je l'enlevais en le faisant passer au-dessus de ma tête tout en essayant de ne pas faire de grimace de douleur lorsque je sentis les blessures qui me couvraient les bras. En voyant mon torse dénudé le lithuanien rougis et commença à désinfecter les différentes coupures qui parsemaient mes abdominaux.

-Euh… Russia avait une arme avec lui… ? Dit-il un peu pâle en observant les coupures.

-Non mais mes blessures de guerres ne sont pas totalement cicatrisées… Et c'est sûr que ça ne m'aide pas d'avoir un russe qui s'amuse à taper en plein dedans. Lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Toris soupira et prit un autre coton pour continuer son travail. En sentant la brulure de l'alcool je sursautais mais j'arrivais tout de même à contenir quelques cris de douleur qui voulaient s'échapper de ma gorge.

-Je suis désolé si ça fait mal…

-Mal ? Tu me prends pour qui ? N'oublie pas que suis awesome ! Dis-je en prenant un air faussement supérieur.

Toris rigola quelques instants et fouilla dans sa mallette pour prendre des pansements.

-J'aime bien quand tu rigole. Tu devrais rire plus souvent. Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le lithuanien stoppa ses mouvements et leva la tête pour me regarder surprit. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et je pouvais sentir la tension qui émanée de Toris. Mal à l'aise par notre contact visuel il baissa les yeux et mis les pansements qu'il avait préparés. Je le voyais sourire d'un air gêné et amusé par sa réaction je souris à mon tour.

-Toris ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu as une petite amie ? Dis-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air nonchalant.

-Quoi ?! Dit le lithuanien en lâchant le dernier pansement qu'il avait dans la main.

-Non mais c'est juste que…

Je n'eus même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que j'entendais un bruit sourd résonner dans toute la maison. Toris se leva en chancelant et fixa la porte d'entrée mort de peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-je en me levant à mon tour.

-Russia arrive… Je crois qu'il vient de remarquer que personne ne l'attendait à la grille. Dit-il tremblant.

-Comment ça personne ?

Pour toute réponse Toris tourna la tête vers moi et m'envoya un regard paniqué. Je compris alors qu'il avait voulu me protéger au risque de mettre sa propre peau en danger.

-Pourquoi… ? Dis-je en murmurant.

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te faire tabasser… Je pensais que j'allais avoir assez de temps pour te soigner… Me répondit le lithuanien les larmes aux yeux. C'est pas grave si Russia se met en colère contre moi… J'ai l'habitude…

-Mais maintenant c'est toi qui va te faire frapper ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Criais-je en lui prenant par le bras. Mes problèmes avec Russia ne sont pas les tiens ! A quoi ça va servir ?

-J'ai paniqué… Je … Je suis désolé… Dit-il en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire…

Pendant le bref silence qui régnait dans la chambre on pouvait entendre les bruits de pas qui montaient les marches de l'escalier. Je pâlis en reconnaissant la démarche lourde du russe. Toris était comme pétrifié et n'osait faire aucuns gestes. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite. Hors de question qu'il subisse les conséquences de mes actes pour moi. Je regardais Toris puis le pris dans mes bras violemment.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire… Dis-je en lui embrassant le front.

-Quoi ? Me répondit-il sans comprendre.

En entendant les pas du russe qui se rapprochaient et venaient du couloir je me mis en action. Je lâchais Toris puis lui arracha sa chemise brutalement. Il resta figé sur place en voyant les lambeaux de ses vêtements par terre. Avant qu'il parle et de n'avoir plus le courage de mettre en exécution mon plan je lui lançais un droite en plein visage. Il tomba par terre dans un cri de douleur et son nez commençait à saigner abondamment. Je me mis sur lui et lui fis un suçon bien visible dans le coup. J'entendais la voix du russe dans le couloir qui criait le nom de Lithuania. Le concerné ne comprenait plus rien à la situation et je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux lorsque je rapportais mon attention sur lui. Mon cœur rata un battement a cette vue atroce et je me promis de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour ne plus avoir à refaire ce genre de chose. Je lui arrachais son pantalon et alors que j'entendais Russia ouvrir la porte je me penchais le plus vite possible pour posséder les lèvres de ma victime. Un silence de mort planait dans la pièce et lorsque je me relevais pour voir la réaction du russe je fus assez satisfait. Au lieu d'être fou de rage contre Toris pour lui avoir mentit et de m'avoir ''sauver'' il concentrait toute sa colère contre moi. Je savais que ce que je venais de faire au lithuanien serait beaucoup moins pire que n'importe quelle vengeance du russe.

Pour Russia j'étais son jouet et ça je l'avais bien comprit. Me voir avec son petit Toris avait dû lui faire un sacré choc. Il devait surement être jaloux du lithuanien mais aussi de moi. Seuls les quelques sanglots étouffés de Lithuania venait perturber l'horrible silence qui c'était installé.

-Toi… Dit le Russe menaçant.

Je le regardais provocateur et lui répondit d'un ton qui ne m'allais pas du tout…

-Tu voix pas que tu déranges là… ?

Russia ne répondis pas mais il serait tellement ses poings pour se contenir que je pouvais presque voir un aura de haine planer autour de lui. Je continuais tout en bougeant mon bassin contre celui de Toris pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

-J'ai pas fini Russia… Reviens tout à l'heure…

Fou de rage, Russia courut vers moi et me pris par les cheveux pour me jeter un peu plus loin. Il se pencha vers Toris et le pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur le front. Sa tentative de réconfort m'aurais fait sourire si je savais que le russe n'allait pas me tuer dans les quelques minutes qui aller venir.

Au moins il ne lui fera rien… C'est bien mon seul réconfort. Pensais-je en soupirant.

Le russe partit de la pièce et, vu la direction qu'il prenait, emmena Toris dans sa chambre. Je me relevais difficilement et remis les quelques pansements qui étaient partit. Je partis de la pièce et alors que j'allais me laisser tomber sur le pas de la porte à attendre mon bourreau je courus vers l'escalier. Je ne voulais pas abandonner car cette fois si je savais qu'il allait vraiment me tuer.

Toujours torse nu je dévalais les marches et sortis de la demeure du russe. Je voyais au loin les grilles du jardin fermées et je savais que c'était bien trop haut pour que je les escalade. Je pouvais voir à ma gauche le champ de tournesols qui s'étalait sur plusieurs hectares. Soudain une idée me vins et je courus le plus vite possible dans le champ pour me cacher. Après une dizaine de minute ou je n'entendais que le martèlement de mon cœur je m'arrêtais pour m'asseoir et reprendre mon souffle. J'allais rester cacher ici quelques heures puis j'irais au bord des grilles, le plus loin possible du manoir, et je trouverais un arbre assez haut pour que je mis accroche et que je passe la barrière. Après je n'avais plus qu'à aller m'incruster dans un des nombreux camions russes qui passais par là. Je n'avais pas du tout imaginé ma fuite comme ça mais il fallait savoir improviser dans la vie…

Je me mis en boule lorsque je sentis le vent froid me fouetter la peau. L'adrénaline passée je pouvais sentir la température dangereusement basse. Tout compte fait je n'allais pas attendre quelques heures pour me mettre en action. Encore heureux que le tempête c'était un peu calmée… Au moins il ne neigeait plus. Je me relevais et partis sans un regard en arrière vers le fond de l'immense jardin en quête de ma liberté.


	5. Chapter 5: Le calme

**Chapitre 5 : Le calme**

* * *

J'étais frigorifié…

J'aurais peut-être dû prendre un pull ou quelque chose comme ça avant de partir… Bon en même temps je n'avais pas prévu de m'enfuir de cette manière. En soupirant pour là je ne sais pas combientième fois je continuais de marcher tout en écartant les tournesols sur mon passage. J'essayais de ne pas trop les faire bouger afin de ne pas me faire repérer par le russe mais il faisait bien trop froid pour que je contrôle parfaitement mes gestes. Mes jambes tremblaient horriblement et je n'arrivais pas à faire cesser mes dents de s'entrechoquer. La seule bonne nouvelle était la météo qui semblait être clémente.

Tout d'un coup je vis au loin la haute barrière qui me séparait de la liberté. Je m'approchais en courant le plus vite possible jusqu'à me trouver juste devant elle. Un sentiment d'intense joie m'envahissait tellement je pouvais presque sentir la fin de mon calvaire approcher.

Après plusieurs coup d'œil dans les environs je remarquais enfin un arbre assez grand pour pouvoir me hisser de l'autre côté. Je grimpais avec ma dextérité habituelle et une fois en haut j'admirais le champ de tournesol qui s'étalait devant mes yeux. Un immense près jaune me faisait face et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'extasier devant ce spectacle. La demeure du russe se dressait au loin et un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale en pensant à lui. En plissant les yeux j'apercevais la fenêtre de ma chambre ainsi que celle de Russia qui ouvrait sur un petit balcon.

Soudain je vis la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrir. Sous l'effet de la surprise je basculais dans le vide mais je réussis tout de même à me raccrocher à une branche au dernier moment. Grâce à la force de mes bras je remontais sur l'arbre en me tenant le plus fort possible à son tronc. Une fois mon équilibre retrouvé je tournais la tête pour regarder le balcon. Russia se tenait contre la rambarde dans une position assez relâchée. Il fouilla dans sa poche quelques instants puis en sortit une bouteille. Sans doute de la vodka… Alors qu'il allait en boire il jeta violement la bouteille dans le champ de tournesol et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Surprit, je continuais de l'observer. Le russe semblait beaucoup plus naturel que toutes les fois où j'étais en sa présence. Et pourtant je ne pouvais même pas voir l'expression de son visage à cause de la distance. Mais ses gestes semblaient moins mesurés et calculés. Il devait surement être lui-même que lorsqu'il était seul… Un peu comme moi…

Russia enleva ses mains de son visage et contempla les tournesols. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de trop attirer l'attention. Mes muscles commençaient d'ailleurs à tremblaient sous l'effort et j'avais un peu mal au niveau de mon dos. Tout d'un coup, le russe tourna la tête de mon côté en se redressant. Me baissant pour ne pas qu'il me voie, j'avais mon ventre qui se tordais douloureusement sous le stress. Je n'osais pas cligner des yeux de peur qu'il disparaisse de mon champ de vison. Son visage était toujours tourné dans ma direction et je pouvais presque son regard sur mon corps.

Non… C'était impossible. Jamais il n'aurait pu me repérer. De longs frissons d'effrois me parcouraient et me donnaient la chair de poule. Une goutte de sueur descendit le long de ma tempe et bizarrement je n'avais plus très froid. Il n'y avait aucun bruit mis à part ma respiration un peu saccadée et j'avais la désagréable impression que le monde ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Le chant des oiseaux, le sifflement du vent et les craquements des arbres avaient disparus, me laissant seul une fois de plus avec le russe. Tout ça était dans mon imagination… C'était logiquement impossible qu'il m'est remarqué.

Soudain Russia se tourna et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Soupirant de soulagement je me remis debout et après un dernier regard je me tournais à mon tour vers le grillage. Je m'approchais le plus près possible et en contractant les muscles de mes jambes je sautais de l'autre côté. Je retombais sur le sol avec une belle roulade digne des films d'actions américains. C'est fou comme je suis awesome… Me dis-je en souriant.

Enfin ! J'étais enfin sorti de cette putain de maison ! Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure en pensant que j'allais bientôt revoir mon frère. Je me faufilais discrètement entre les différentes voitures russes tout en essayant d'ouvrir les portières. En observant un peu plus les lieux on pouvait voir plusieurs grands bâtiments, sans doute militaire, qui entouraient les environs. Voilà pourquoi il y a autant de véhicules, les employés et ouvriers devaient travailler ici.

Eh bien vu l'état et la marque des voitures on voit bien qu'on est dans un pays communiste ! Les ouvriers sont vraiment mieux payés contrairement aux gouvernements capitalistes. Enfin après cela reste une dictature… Pensais-je amère. J'espère vraiment que les américains gagneront la guerre froide.

Essoufflé je m'assis contre une portière de voiture pour reprendre mon souffle. Il n'y a rien à faire, elles sont toute fermées. Soudain j'entendis quelques mots crier en russe. Le plus discrètement possible je regardais par-dessus la voiture. Au loin je voyais deux hommes se disputaient violemment à côté d'un grand camion. Je vais tenter ma chance, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Lentement je me levais et me dirigea de voiture en voiture pour me rapprocher d'eux. Lorsque j'estimais être assez prêt je sautais au sol en criant le plus fort possible. Comme prévu les deux russes me remarquèrent et après quelques secondes d'hésitation coururent vers moi. Je faisais semblant de souffrir le martyr et je sus que j'étais assez convainquant lorsque j'aperçu leurs regards inquiets. Ils se penchèrent vers moi pour essayer de me calmer mais sans succès. Grâce aux blessures infligées par Russia ma comédie semblait beaucoup réaliste et je savais que j'avais gagné. Alors que je faisais semblant de me tordre de douleur, un des russes partit dans son camion pour, je pense, appeler de l'aide. L'autre essayait de me rassurer mais je ne comprenais rien étant donné qu'il me parlait en russe. Lorsque je vis qu'il possédait à sa ceinture un trousseau de clef je n'hésitais pas une seconde pour m'en emparer discrètement lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné vers son confrère. Au moment où il se tourna pour me regarder je lui plantais une de ses clefs dans l'œil et, alors que l'autre était toujours dans le camion, je me jetais sur lui pour l'étrangler. Ses cris de souffrance furent vite réduits au silence et il mourut assez rapidement. Après avoir enlevé l'œil qui c'était planté dans la clef je couru le plus vite possible vers le camion. J'eu juste le temps de me cacher derrière le véhicule que le deuxième russe apparut. En voyant son compagnon dans une flaque de sang un peu plus loin il lâcha la trousse de secours qu'il avait en main et alors qu'il allait crier je sautais sur lui pour lui enfoncer la clef dans la gorge. Le russe se tourna lentement vers moi en tenta d'articuler un mot mais seul quelques baraguinnements sortirent de sa bouche. Un gros filé de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres et il tomba par terre dans un dernier cri de douleur.

Reprenant mon souffle je regardais mes deux victimes et alla lentement ramasser la trousse de secours ainsi que la chemise du premier russe qui n'était pas trop tachée de sang. Après l'avoir enfilée j'allais dans le camion et regarda dans le petit miroir qui se trouvait contre le cache soleil. Mes yeux étaient gonflés et je semblais totalement hors de contrôle. Je ressemblais à un psychopathe qui venait de s'échapper de l'asile. Mes mains qui étaient rouge de sang, tremblaient énormément et j'eu beaucoup de mal à faire rentrer la clef pour démarrer le camion. Je démarrais le camion et partit le plus vite possible en roulant sur un des russes qui se trouvait sur mon chemin. Le sang sur mes mains commençait déjà à sécher et collait au volant. Je mis la musique au volume maximum et tenta de faire le vide dans mon esprit.

* * *

Grâce à un plan trouvé dans la boite à gant je réussis facilement à me repérer. J'étais sur une petite route de campagne ou il y avait juste quelques maisons aux alentours. Je souhaitais me faire discret étant donné que j'étais taché de sang et que si l'on me parlait je ne s'aurais pas répondre en russe. J'étais en quête d'une petite rivière ou j'aurais pu me laver rapidement et après mettre arrêter pour regarder la carte je vis qu'il y en avait une dans quelques kilomètres. Le trajet fut rapide et sans danger et, après mettre lavé dans l'eau glaciale, je ressemblais enfin à une personne civilisée. Grâce à la trousse de secours je continuais le soin que Toris avec commencé à m'apporter et je repris la route en ayant un peu plus confiance sur la suite des événements.

* * *

Je roulais depuis deux heures déjà et je me sentais parfaitement bien. J'avais mis une chaîne de musique russe qui diffusait que des chansons un peu vieillotte mais c'était ça ou rien. J'aurais préféré du bon rock anglais ou américain mais je ne pense pas que la censure communiste laissait passer les cultures des autres pays. Est-ce que c'est la même chose en Allemagne de l'Est ? Est-ce que la RDA est un pays ou les libertés personnelles sont bafouées ? En soupirant j'appuyais un peu plus sur l'accélérateur. Je devais vite retourner auprès de mon frère pour pouvoir reconstruire notre Allemagne. A nous deux et grâce à l'aide des Alliés, une nouvelle Allemagne, belle et fiable, verra le jour. Je souris face à cette idée plus qu'audacieuse. Je ferais tomber le rideau de fer et bâtirais une nation solide.

* * *

Soudain alors que j'arpentais les petites routes de campagne depuis un moment je vis au loin quelques voitures de polices. Mon côté méfiant prit le dessus et je m'arrêtais en cachant le camion derrière plusieurs arbres. Avec des jumelles, trouvées elle aussi dans la boite à gant, je regardais avec attention ce qui ce passé. Six policiers interrogeaient des paysans en montrant une affiche mais je n'arrivais pas à la voire entièrement. Je fronçais les sourcilles à l'idée qu'ils étaient surement à ma recherche. Ahh… Russia n'abandonnera jamais… J'attendis qu'ils s'en aillent en changeant de fréquence de radio. Je trouvais une chaîne qui capté les informations mais cette fois ci en anglais ! Tout content je montais le volume et écouta avec attention.

-Vous êtes en direct avec Info-Londres ! Tout de suite l'actualité sur la famille royale ! Mais ne nous quittaient pas trop vite cher auditeurs, car après nous passerons à un sujet qui fâche ! Les tensions entre l'Amérique et l'URSS font rages en ces temps troublées et c'est pour cela que nous avons deux spécialistes qui répondront à toutes vos questions ! Mais avant ça penchons…. sur… reine qui ce matin à… remémorer… soldats et… de… … … …

La radio se brouillait de plus en plus et je n'entendais juste quelques morceaux de phrases. M'énervant très rapidement je tournais le bouton pour essayer de capter mais sans succès. Soudain je tombais sur une autre émission elle aussi en anglais.

-L'individus recherché est un homme de race blanche, de taille moyenne, possédant des cheveux blanc et des yeux rouges. C'est un homme albinos possédant un pantalon gris et il est recouvert de nombreuses blessures. Il est recherché pour haute trahison envers le gouvernement soviétique et tous individus nous donnant des informations sur lui se fera offert une forte récompense et sera reçu au Kremlin. Il doit être capturé vivant. Cette personne doit être jugé et, je le répète, doit être capturée vivante. Toute personne qui blessera gravement ou tuera l'individu recherché se fera sanctionné par les plus hautes autorités. Nous comptons sur vous camarades !

Le message était tourné en boucle dans plusieurs langues. Je reconnus du russe, du polonais et même de l'espagnol. Alors comme ça Russia avait appelé tout le pays à me retrouver…

Je suis dans la merde… A cause de mon physique particulier ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour lui de récolter des informations. Je frappais brutalement le volant pour évacuer ma rage et éteignis la radio pour ne plus entendre ce maudit message. Pourquoi ne me laissais-t-il pas partir ? Il avait déjà mon pays, ça ne lui suffisait plus ?! Pestant contre le communiste je repris les jumelles et regarda pour la deuxième fois les policiers. Quelques-uns étaient partis mais deux hommes étaient restés pour inspecter les environs. Je redémarrais le camion et emprunta une autre route que j'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt.

* * *

Une heure que je roulais et j'avais de plus en plus peur de la suite des événements. Il y avait des policiers russes à presque tous les cinq kilomètres. Cette présence militaire me stressais énormément et m'obligeais rebrousser le chemin ou à utiliser des détours qui me faisais perdre beaucoup de temps.

Tout d'un coup alors que je m'engageais dans un virage je vis trop tard une voiture de police arriver devant moi. La route était très petite et elle obligeait les véhicules à se collaient pour pouvoir passer. Le temps semblait s'être ralenti pendant que nous nous croisions. Je baissais la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit mes yeux rouges et continua comme si de rien n'était. Du coin de l'œil je pouvais voir que le policier avait tourné la tête vers moi et après je vis par le rétroviseur qu'il c'était complètement retourné. J'entendis des crissements de pneu et après quelques secondes de stress le russe me cria de m'arrêter. Evidemment je ne fis pas ce qu'il dit et accéléra. La route était très mauvaise et je n'avais pas l'habitude de conduire un camion. Au loin je voyais le policer redémarrer sa voiture et partir à ma poursuite.

Putain ça craint…

Après plusieurs minutes de courses poursuites la route déboucha sur une grande routes à quatre voies. Je grillais la priorité aux quelques voitures qui passaient par là et roula le plus vite possible. En slalomant entre les voitures civiles je vis derrière moi deux voitures de polices supplémentaires.

Non ! Il était hors de question que je me fasse avoir ! Je ne retournerais pas auprès du russe ! Le camion était à sa vitesse maximale si bien qu'après avoir évité une moto de justesse je perdis totalement le contrôle. Le volant bougeait tout seul à cause de la vitesse et le camion penchait dangereusement de gauche à droite. Après plusieurs tentatives ou j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle du véhicule le camion se tourna sur le côté droit et se fracassa contre la route. Il glissa pendant un moment, ravageant tout sur son passage puis s'arrêta lentement. Je ne sentais plus rien. Mon corps était comme anesthésié et je n'arrivais plus à faire le moindre mouvement. Je tentais de parler, de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de ma gorge. Du sang me coulait dans les yeux m'empêchant de voir ce qui se passer. Un sifflement trop aigu me cillait tellement la tête que je tombais évanouis. Dans un dernier effort je pensais à Ludwig et à l'Allemagne que j'avais rêvée.

Non… Je refuse que tout s'arrête ici…

* * *

-Faites attention merde ! Il est blessé ! Dit une voix étrangère avec un fort accent russe.

-Il faut le dégager de là ! Vous deux-là, venez m'aider !

_Des bruits de ferrailles. Le vent qui me fouette la peau._

-Vite ! Mettait le dans l'ambulance ! Dit le même homme que tout à l'heure.

-Dégagez ! Cria l'autre.

_L'odeur du brûler. La sirène de l'ambulance._

-Je vais enlever ses vêtements. Donnez-moi la paire de ciseaux.

_Un goût atroce de sang. Mes yeux qui me pique. _

-Calmez-vous jeune homme. Je vais vous soigner. Maintenant, inspirez profondément.

_Puis vint le calme._

* * *

Ou suis-je…

Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je remuais faiblement la tête et tenta de parler mais je n'y arrivais pas non plus. Une main se posa sur mon front et l'on m'embrassa doucement dans le coup. Je retombais dans un sommeil lourd sans pouvoir faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Un mal de ventre me tira de mes rêves. Mon estomac gargouillait et je sentis la brûlure familière de la faim. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux mais je ne voyais toujours rien. Je voulais articuler quelque chose mais je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'on me mit une espèce de purée dans la bouche.

-Reste tranquille.

Je ne répondis pas et continua à manger tranquillement. La sensation d'avoir le ventre bien remplit me comblais et je retombais encore une fois dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

La lumière du soleil me réveillait avec douceur. Je sortis lentement de mon état de torpeur et j'ouvris les yeux après mettre bien étirer. La luminosité de la pièce me fit mal aux yeux mais après quelques secondes je m'y habituais. Un plafond blanc me faisait face et un sentiment bizarre me pris.

Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

Ou suis-je ?

-Ludwig ? Réussis-je à articuler d'une voix rauque.

Je tournais la tête à droite et remarqua une grande fenêtre. Dehors quelques flocons de neiges tombaient et donnaient une allure féérique au ciel. Je fronçais les sourcilles en refaisant face au plafond. Il neige… ? Je me redressais avec difficulté et me mis en position assise. En observant la pièce je me rendis compte que ce n'étais pas ma chambre, ni une pièce connu de mon manoir d'ailleurs.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Dis-je tous bas.

Soudain un violent mal de crâne fit son apparition. Je m'arrachais presque les cheveux sous la douleur et dans un cri je revis les évènements qui m'avaient conduit ici. Je revoyais le camion sortir de la route et je pouvais presque entendre le crissement des pneus sur le béton. Puis vint le choc de la chute. Et le trou noir. Plus aucuns souvenirs. Pourquoi j'étais dans un camion ? Et pourquoi je roulais à une telle vitesse ?

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit avec une certaine difficulté que je ne comprenais pas. Mon mal de tête disparaissait peu à peu et mon corps se détendit. Soudain je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune blessure visible. Je me sentais parfaitement bien alors que j'avais eu un accident… ? Je tentais de me lever mais je tombais au sol dans un bruit sourd. Mais jambes refusaient de me porter et un sentiment de profonde panique m'envahit.

-Quelqu'un… Dis-je au bord des larmes.

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger mes jambes. Je rampais quelques mètres à l'aide de mes bras mais la fatigue eu raison de moi et, dans un dernier effort, je criais pour qu'on vienne m'aider.

-Quelqu'un s'il vous plait !

Épuisé, j'abandonnais toute lutte et me laissa contre le planché glacé de la chambre. Je sentis les larmes couler le long de mes joues et après un ultime appel silencieux je m'évanouis.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews :)

Bientôt le chapitre 6 avec, je pense, un petit lemon... ^^'


	6. Chapter 6: Awesome !

**Chapitre 6 : Awesome !**

* * *

-Ne t'inquiète pas Gilbert… Je suis là pour t'aider. Tu guériras. Dit Lithuania pour la énième fois.

Je ne répondais pas. Je ne voulais pas répondre.

-On stimulera tes muscles pour que tu remarches. Tu feras des exercices. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Continua-t-il en me caressant la main.

Non. Je ne suis qu'un boulet pour les autres. Va-t'en toi aussi.

-Parle-moi Prussia… Je t'en prie…

Non. Va-t'en.

-Je reviendrais tout à l'heure pour le repas. Et peut-être qu'après tu voudras sortir un peu ? Il fait assez bon dehors. Dit-il en se levant.

Non.

Il soupira doucement et après m'avoir embrassé sur le front partit de la chambre. Je restais couché sur le dos à fixer le plafond blanc. Ce même plafond que lorsque je m'étais réveillé un peu plus tôt. D'après Toris j'étais resté six mois dans le coma.

Six mois.

C'était plus que lorsque je m'étais pris une épée dans le ventre lors de la guerre austro-prussienne. Et pourquoi ça ? Parce que j'étais ''perturbé'' et que ''la nation de Prusse était affaiblie'' à cause du rideau de fer. Mais ils m'avaient dit qu'il y avait un espoir. Un petit espoir.

Non.

Je ne crois pas en ces médecins russes. Ils me mentent. C'est obligé. Ils me mentent tous. Je ne vais plus jamais remarcher. C'est fini. Si seulement mon frère était là, je pourrais le voir, lui parler. Une larme coula lentement suivie par d'autres qui mouillèrent bientôt toute la taie d'oreiller. Je ne pourrais plus marcher, je ne pourrais plus courir et je ne pourrais plus me battre. J'étais destiné à être un poids pour les autres. J'aurais préféré mourir dans cet accident. De toute façon la Prusse n'a plus raison d'être, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'existe encore.

Pour être plus à l'aise je voulais me mettre sur le côté mais je refusais de bouger mes jambes à l'aide de mes mains. Après quelques minutes d'effort, j'abandonnais et resta donc sur le dos. Même des choses aussi simples que ça me pose problème. Je ne suis plus rien…

* * *

Lithuania entra dans la pièce suivie d'un plateau à roulette.

-Hey Gilbert ! Je t'ai cuisiné un bon petit repas. Russia a adoré lui. Dit-il en s'approchant. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.

Comme d'habitude je ne lui répondis pas et ne fis aucun mouvement. Je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait me laisser. Cela faisait trois jours que j'agissais ainsi mais Toris ne semblait pas démotivé. Cela ne servait à rien de s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui était déjà mort.

-Allez Gilbert, redresse-toi. Il faut que tu manges. Tu as encore maigris.

Il ne comprenait pas.

-Bon… Je te laisse le plateau ici. Dit-il en le plaçant à côté de moi. Je t'ai apporté plusieurs livres en allemands, tu pourras les lires si tu veux ! Continua-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Je tournais la tête du côté opposé à Lithuania pour lui montrer que je ne voulais pas le voir.

-Gilbert…

Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Tout ce qui lui importait était ma santé, ma survie. C'était d'une certaine manière assez attentionné mais horriblement naïf.

-S'il te plaît… Gilbert…

Je fermais les yeux dans un signe de lassitude. Je l'entendis sortir de la pièce d'une démarche lourde puis il ferma la porte tout doucement. Je rouvris les yeux et vu qu'il m'avait laissé les livres sur la table de chevet. Soudain j'entendis quelques reniflements venant de derrière la porte. Je fronçais les sourcilles et soupira en imaginant Toris pleurer. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je l'aimais bien. Un peu trop pour ne pas vouloir lui briser le cœur à cause de ma mort. Mais je ne servais a plus rien. Comment je pourrais encore me rendre utile aujourd'hui … ?

* * *

Encore une journée dans ce lit à attendre. J'avais l'impression que depuis que je m'étais réveillé il y avait quatre jours une éternité avait passée entre le monde et moi. Mais après tout je m'en contre fichais de qui va gagner la guerre froide ou de qui va conquérir l'espace en premier…

Je refusais de regarder par la fenêtre car je savais que je n'allais pas résister d'éclater en sanglot en voyant ces magnifiques nuages et ces jolis flocons suspendu dans l'air. Heureusement que je ne voyais pas de mon lit le champ de tournesol sinon j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps. La nature me rappelait son inaccessibilité et mon horrible condition... Et comme d'habitude il était midi et demie et le lithuanien aller bientôt venir pour m'apporter un repas que ne mangerais qu'à moitié et seulement s'il ne repart pas avec.

Tout d'un coup j'entendis des bruits de pas venir du couloir. Toujours cette même routine, toujours cette même frustration. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit je ne fis pas attention et ferma les yeux. Soudain je sentis quelque chose tomber sur mon torse. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux surprit, je vis un calepin, le même que Russia utilisait dans son bureau. Je me mis sur les coudes et regarda droit devant moi.

-Bon assez trainassé l'albinos. Maintenant écrit moi cette lettre. Dit-il en me lançant un stylo.

Je regardais le projectile atterrir sur la couette puis rejeta mon regard vers le russe. Il ne plaisantait pas l'enfoiré…

-Dépêche-toi ! Normalement je ne frappe pas sur les handicapés mais je peux très bien faire une exception pour toi. Dit-il sèchement en prenant une chaise à roulette un peu plus loin.

Je me remis en position couché dans une attitude de refus. Russia mis en place la chaise à coté de mon lit et alors que je croyais qu'il aller s'assoir il se pencha vers moi et me pris par le col de mon pyjama.

-J'ai dit, dépêche-toi ! Me cria-t-il.

Il me lâcha violemment et alla s'assoir.

Je restais là tout en feignant l'indifférence. Je me mis même à bailler pour lui montrer mon désintéressement et ma passivité. Je l'entendis grogner et j'aperçu du coin de l'œil qu'il c'était relevé. Russia me pris par la gorge et me serra jusqu'à que des points noirs apparaissent devant mes yeux. Lorsqu'il se retira je tousser et cracher si bien que j'avais l'impression d'avoir mes poumons en feu. Une fois calmé, je me redressais pour jeter par terre le calepin et le stylo puis je lançais au russe un regard remplit de défit. Va te faire foutre abruti de communiste. Pensais-je aussi fort que je le pouvais.

-Ce regard m'avait presque manqué. Dit-il en allant vers la porte.

Sans un regard de plus Russia sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Je restais quelques minutes interdit face à l'attitude du russe. Je tendais l'oreille au maximum pour pouvoir entendre des bruits de pas ou quelques paroles mais il n'y avait que le silence. Russia était vraiment partit. J'haussais les sourcilles puis me recoucha un peu intrigué par son comportement.

* * *

Cela faisait six jours que Russia n'étais pas revenu. Lorsque Toris vit le calepin et le stylo par terre il ne dit rien et se contenta de les ranger dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il continuait de me parler, de tout et de rien. Cela pouvait toucher la guerre comme la météo et moi je l'écoutais patiemment. Parfois quand il me parlait de mon frère je sentais quelques larmes me piquaient les yeux mais je m'efforçais de me retenir devant le lithuanien. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir d'avantage à cause de mes états d'âmes. Un jour Toris me répondit à la question que j'avais posée juste avant de m'enfuir.

-Non je n'ai pas de petite amie… M'avait-il dit tristement. Je dois m'occuper de cette maison et des quelques affaires de Russia. Je n'ai pas trop le temps…

Puis après quelques minutes de silence il me confia autre chose.

-En fait… Je suis assez timide… J'ai du mal à faire le premier pas. Et puisque c'est la plupart du temps les hommes qui doivent le faire, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu de relation. Et… Et toi ? Tu as une petite amie en Allemagne qui t'attend ? Avait-il chuchoté.

Comme d'habitude je ne répondis pas et me contenta de le regardais dans les yeux. Il rougit lorsque nos regards se croisèrent puis après les quelques formules habituelles de politesse il partit. Non je n'avais pas de petite amie ou de petit ami et c'était très bien comme ça. Déjà qu'avant je n'étais pas trop brancher ''drague'' mais maintenant… Qui pourrait aimer un raté comme moi ?

* * *

Il faisait de plus en plus doux dehors. Les oiseaux volaient haut dans le ciel et le vent sifflait en faisant claquer quelques volets. Je me surprenais à rêver du monde extérieur, je voulais nager dans une rivière ou courir parmi les hautes herbes d'une belle plaine. On m'avait dit que je devais faire de la rééducation mais je ne sentais même plus mes jambes… Je ne comprenais pas leurs médecines. Stimuler les muscles… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Tout d'un coup j'entendis quelques coups donnés à la vitre. En tournant la tête j'aperçus un rouge gorge qui voulais entrer pour prendre le morceau de pain contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Rapidement je me redressais à l'aide de mes bras puis, alors que j'allais appeler quelqu'un pour y aller à ma place, je fermis la bouche. Choqué, je restais sans bouger quelques minutes. J'allais parler. Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris ? Cela faisait dix jours que je n'avais pas prononcé un mot. Je rouvris la bouche et tenta de dire quelque chose. Ma voix était devenue rauque et c'est après quelques raclements de gorges que je réussis enfin à prononcer une phrase.

-La guerre est terminée. Dis-je dans un souffle.

Je restais muet en entendant la première phrase qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Mon attention se reporta sur l'oiseau qui tentait encore de picorer le pain qui était derrière la vitre. J'enlevais d'un geste sec mes couvertures et me mis en position assise sur le bord du lit. A l'aide de mes bras je me déplaçais sur la chaise que Russia avait placé à côté de moi puis je roulais jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je l'ouvris avec délicatesse pour ne pas effrayer le rouge gorge et lui donna le morceau de pain. Avec rapidité, l'oiseau s'empara de son repas et s'envola sur l'arbre d'à côté. Alors que j'allais refermer la fenêtre je sentis une légère brise me caresser les cheveux. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier chaque sensation puis me pencha un peu plus pour admirer les jardins. Un sentiment étrange de paix m'envahit et soudain une pensée me vint.

Oui. La guerre était bien terminée pour moi.

* * *

-On se réveille ! Hurla une voix familière.

Je papillonnais des yeux puis grogna lorsqu'on ouvrit les rideaux. La lumière du jour s'infiltrait dans la pièce en seulement quelques secondes. Je me cachais sous les couvertures pour ne pas être exposé à la violence des rayons du soleil puis essaya de me rendormir. C'était sans compter sur la ténacité de cette odieuse personne qui écarta violemment les couvertures. Je rouvris les yeux assez contrarié puis me mis à trembler en sentant l'air froid de la pièce détruire le cocon de chaleur que je m'étais créé. Russia était devant moi, les bras croisés et semblait attendre quelque chose.

-M'oblige pas à te jeter contre un mur pour que tu te lèves.

Mais il est con ou quoi ? Je le regardais sans savoir comment réagir.

-Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Dit-il impatient.

Je me redressais un peu plus et continuais de le fixer. Il semblait sérieux…

Tout d'un coup il s'approcha de moi et me prit par le bras.

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? Me dit-il en me tirant pour sortir du lit.

J'essayais de me retenir par un des barreaux du lit mais il restait bien plus fort que moi et réussit à me faire lâcher prise. Je tombais par terre dans un cri de douleur, et alors que j'allais essayer de me relever, Russia me reprit par le bras et me leva juste avec la force de son bras. Il mit son visage au niveau du mien si bien que je pouvais sentir son haleine de vodka.

-Pourquoi tu fais semblant ?

Pour toute réponse je ne lui lançais qu'un regard haineux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Je ne comprenais rien à la situation, elle semblait tellement irréelle.

-Pourquoi tu ne marches pas ?! Me cria-t-il au visage.

Quoi… ? Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur et en sentant la circulation de mon bras se couper peu à peu je commençais à me débattre. Russia me regardait dégouté puis me lança sur le lit. Lorsque je relevais le visage vers lui il était devant le lit et me fixais avec le même air.

-Tu ne sers plus à rien…

Je le sais déjà. Pas la peine de le dire…

-Tu ne fais même pas l'effort d'essayer d'aller mieux… Enonça-t-il presque moqueur.

La ferme. Je sais.

-Tu es pitoyable. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous ceux qui sont mort aux combats. Continua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Arrête…

-Toi qui a survécu à des dizaines et des dizaines de guerres tu restes avachis dans un lit sans te battre.

Non…

-Tu es la risée de tout ton pays.

Non.

-Si ton frère te voyait il…

-TA GUEULE ! Criais-je de toutes mes forces.

Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce. Ma gorge me faisait un peu mal tellement je ne l'avais pas utilisée mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Russia contourna le lit pour s'assoir sur son rebord. Je devais être tout rouge car je sentais le sang me montait à la tête. Le russe me regardait amusée et me dit d'une voix toute douce.

-Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que ça allait prendre autant de temps.

Un silence refit surface pendant lequel mon cerveau tournait à vive allure. Il n'avait fait que me provoquer pour me faire réagir… Et je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant. Je fronçais les sourcilles en apercevant que j'avais beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Je ne me serais pas faire avoir comme ça avant. Enfin je crois. Pendant que je réfléchissais, Russia avait enlevé ses bottes et son manteau pour venir à côté de moi. Il me força à m'allonger et après avoir rabattu les couvertures sur nous il se mit à califourchon sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâche-moi ! Grognais-je en me débattant.

-Je me posais une question hier soir… Dit-il pensif.

-Je m'en fou de ta putain de question ! Casse-toi de mon lit crétin de coco !

-Je me demandais jusqu'où tu étais paralysé… Ou plutôt à partir d'où… Continua-t-il sans me prêter attention.

-Dégage bordel ! Tu fais chier là! Criais-je toujours aussi énervé.

-Non parque les médecins m'avaient dit que c'était à partir du haut des cuisses…

-Tu m'écoutes Russia ! Je t'ai dit de partir !

-Je suis assez curieux de savoir…

-Mais tu vas m'écouter oui ou merde !

-… Si certaine de tes parties du corps sont encore réceptif ou non.

Soudain je pâlis en entendant la dernière phrase du russe. Qu'est-ce qu'il aller encore…

-AAHH ! Me touche pas espèce de pervers !

-Ah bah oui… Tu fonctionnes encore à ce niveau là… Dit-il tout content.

Russia avait mis sa main sur mon entrejambe et commençait à masser doucement mon pantalon. J'essayais de résister… Je ne devais pas ressentir quelque chose. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne m'avait touché que j'eu beaucoup de mal à retenir les quelques soupirs qui me venaient.

-Ru…Russia… Arrête… Tentais-je en serrant de toutes mes forces le matelas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu sembles apprécier pourtant. Me dit-il contre l'oreille.

Le plaisir montait en moi malgré tout ce que je pensais pour me convaincre d'arrêter. Ce n'était pas bien ce que je faisais. Il ne fallait pas… Je devenais de plus en plus dur et lorsqu'une plainte sortit de ma gorge le russe mit sa main dans mon pantalon. Je me forçais à penser à quelque chose de dégoutant pour ne pas réagir mais mon imagination était à totalement à sec. Lorsqu'il fit des vas et viens avec son poignet je perdis la tête et lâcha prise.

-Aaah… Oui…

Je bougeais mon bassin au rythme de sa main et à partir du moment où Russia accéléra le mouvement je perdis totalement le contrôle. Quelques larmes de plaisir perlaient au coin de mes yeux et je pouvais presque sentir la fin approcher.

-Russia…

Le russe me mordilla l'oreille tout en continuant ses vas et viens. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Alors que j'allais me rependre dans sa main, Russia arrêta tout et partit du lit. Je restais quelques temps abasourdit en tentant de reprendre ma respiration. Je me tournais vers le russe, qui avait déjà remis son manteau, et alors que j'allais dire quelque chose il me dit un peu moqueur.

-Je te laisse terminer seul… Me dit-il en quittant la pièce. Tout compte fait je n'aurais même pas eu usage de cet aphrodisiaque… Continua tout bas Russia pour lui-même.

Je restais sans voix lorsque je compris ma situation. Seul dans la pièce je baissais le regard vers mon petit problème et pesta silencieusement contre le russe.

Oh mon Dieu… Ce type venait de me toucher… Un long frisson descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale mais ayant peur que ce soit un frisson de désir je secouais la tête violement.

-Non… Non… C'est juste à cause de l'abstinence… Dis-je pour me rassurer.

Oui c'était surement ça. Je n'avais tellement pas bougé de ma chambre que le moindre geste réveillait tous mes sens. Les sensations avaient été si intense… Gêné et furieux je mis une main sur mon excitation et commença à bouger lentement. Ah… J'étais mort de honte… Jamais je ne pourrais regarder Russia dans les yeux… Il doit me prendre pour un pervers maintenant… Je fermais les yeux et augmenta le rythme puis après quelques secondes je me répandis dans les draps.

En regardant les draps tachés je soupirais puis prit un mouchoir pour effacer toutes traces. Je mis un coussin pour caler mon dos et après avoir bien remis la couverture je pris un livre qui était dans la table de chevet. Je n'arrivais pas à chasser le russe de mon esprit et c'est en râlant que je commençais un livre d'aventure.

Ne pas penser à lui… Ne pas penser à lui… Ne pas penser à lui…

Ah et merde ! Je jetais le bouquin au fond de la pièce et me mit la tête dans l'oreiller. Ce type à presque réussit à me faire jouir ! Depuis des jours je me bats contre lui et voilà que je me laisse faire comme une tapette ! Quel enfoiré ! Putain ! Je ne me laisserais plus faire ! Même handicapé je vais lui casser la gueule à ce connard de communiste ! Je ne suis pas awesome pour rien !

* * *

Désolé s'il y a encore des fautes d'orthographes, je me relie, enfin j'essaye ^^'


End file.
